The Beginning of Forever and Always
by WICELA
Summary: It begins six years after the war and follows our heroes and their children. What will the future bring them? [Includes: TEDTOIRE \\ SCOROSE]
1. Advance Word (important)

It's six years after the war. What happened to our favorite characters of the Harry Potter series? What happens to their kids? In which House will they end up and who will they date?

Okay so basically I want to explain how this story will be divided:

**- Prologue** \\ 6 years later \\ This will be a story about how everyone is doing six years after the war. Here you will see how some of them met each other and why they end up with each other. [COMPLETE]

**- Tedtoire** \\ 10 years later - ... years later \\ This is a story about how Teddy and Victoire live their life and end up with each other. [IN PROGRESS]

**- Scorose** \\ 19 years later - ... years later \\ This story will begin in the epilogue of DH and it will be about which problems Rose and Scorpius have when they go to Hogwarts and how they discover their mutual love feelings for each other. [HAVEN'T BEGUN WITH THIS ONE YET]

I'm not sure if I want to do the story of one of the other siblings with an OC, but I will finish Tedtoire first. Also: this Scorose story won't be the same as the Scorose stories I've already written.  
>I think you can read the different parts apart from each other, but to understand everything and everyone I'm talking about, you might want to read the whole story. If you don't want that, the chapters are named like this: 1 - Prologue, ..., 4 - Tedtoire, and etc. You can easily skip the parts you don't want to read by just beginning with the chapter and the couple you like :)<p>

Next thing: I don't write in one POV, but you get it when I change it.

Third thing: This is a weak excuse to promote my tumblr, but I made one post about my dreamcast (well, not really dreamcast, because there are still some of them I can't cast right) and their description. I wanted to add a link here, but it didn't work so you've to use the link in my profile, but the description is here:

**- Teddy Lupin **\\ Hufflepuff _(I think Teddy is more like his mother than people are saying. They think he's like his mother, because of his metamorphmagus's properties. He is brave, like his father was, but he's also a true Hufflepuff)_

**- Victoire Weasley **\\ Gryffindor _(Victoire may look like a normal, beautiful veela girl, but she isn't. She's smart and brave. Of course every boy at Hogwarts likes her and she flirts with them too, but she's also a girl who chooses family before anything.)_

**- Dominique Weasley** \\ Slytherin _(I always thought that Dominique was more boy-like than Victoire. I like to think she's best friends with Roxanne. They're like really into Quidditch, really reckless and are pro's in pranks)._

**- Louis Weasley** \\ Gryffindor _(Louis is like the cute boy in school with veela-powers. He never uses them though, because he wants people to like the real Louis. He likes to flirt with girls and he's a really good Quidditch player. Also he plays pranks on people with his cousins Fred and James.)_

**- Molly Weasley II** \\ Ravenclaw _(The only sibling Molly likes is her sister Lucy. However they get along with Rose, it isn't the same. Molly and Lily study all the time, become prefects and Heads and don't do boys. Molly stopped liking Rose when she fell in love with Malfoy. Molly has the same age as Dominique and Roxanne.)_

**- Lucy Weasley** \\ Ravenclaw _(Lucy is as old as Rose and Albus. Mostly she spends her time studying with Rose, but she doesn't like the way Rose stole her Head-position. From that moment on Lucy only liked Molly.)_

**- Fred Weasley II** \\ Gryffindor _(Fred is a prankster and is really like his father's dead twin. His father couldn't be more proud of him, however his mother doesn't really like it that much. He's the same age as James and Louis and all they do is Quidditch, pranking and girls.)_

**- Roxanne Weasley **\\ Slytherin _(Roxanne isn't a girly girl. She doesn't like girly girls and she doesn't want to become one of them. Growing up with a prankster as a dad and a twin brother, she doesn't know better than pranking.)_

**- Rose Weasley** \\ Gryffindor _(Rose Weasley likes studying, but she has a limit. Studying is like a second nature for her and that means she doesn't need to study that much to know everything she needs to know. Her cousins Molly and Lucy, however, aren't that lucky. Rose hates Quidditch and her cousin aka her best friend Albus's best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. She does everything to keep him away - and so does he - and her family are the only ones who are seeing what is really going on.)_

**- Hugo Weasley** \\ Gryffindor _(Hugo looks up against his family and his sister. He isn't as smart as her, but he is better in Quidditch. His cousins James, Fred and Louis are cousins with whom he always wanted to belong, until his cousin Lily told him he would never belong with them. So instead of wanting that, he and Lily became the masters of pranking themselves. Nobody ever expected that.)_

**- James Potter II** \\ Gryffindor _(James Potter doesn't look like a person with a big heart. With his pranking on his friends, family and enemies and his girlfriends, people often think he's only that. The truth is he would never let anyone harm his family. When someone bullied his brother Albus because he was in Slytherin, it was James who stood up. When Scorpius Malfoy dared to touch his cousin Rose and almost killed her, it was James who ended the fights between the two of them. James Potter, the one with a heart. He's also very good at Quidditch and became Quidditch Captain as soon as possible.)_

**- Albus Potter** \\ Slytherin _(When Albus heard the Sorting Head that he belonged in Slytherin, he was terrified. Seconds later he met his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. His family never liked Scorpius, but they tolerated him, because he was important to him. Albus saw the hate between his cousin and best friend changing in love before anyone. The reason Albus was most terrified of when he became a Slytherin, was losing his family, but at the most unexpected moment, James came to him and joked about it. From that moment on Albus realized, family is more than a House at Hogwarts. Albus really loves Quidditch and likes the fact he's the only one who can convince Rose Quidditch can be really nice.)_

**- Lily Potter II** \\ Gryffindor _(Lily is mostly portrayed as the most vulnerable Potter, because of the fact she's a girl, but Lily is as strong and independent as her mother. She can talk to every girl in her family, - except for Molly and Lucy - because she can be as girly as Victoire, as man-like as Dominique and Roxanne and as bookish as Rose. She likes Quidditch really much and dated Scorpius Malfoy for a while until she realized she didn't like him that much and he liked someone else. Lily has three best friends; Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander.)_

**- Scorpius Malfoy** \\ Slytherin _(Scorpius has difficulties with fitting in, because of his father. but when he met Albus Potter, people started to realize if even Albus Potter could be nice and forgivingly, they should be too. Scorpius likes Quidditch and loves to flirt and be the sex-god of the school, but he also can be very quiet and bookish, such as when he must beat a certain Weasley red-head for a test. Scorpius realizes way before Rose does, that he likes her, but he ignores it and fights with her, because he wants her to wait and realizes it herself.)_

**- Lorcan and Lysander Scamander** \\ Ravenclaw _(Lorcan and Lysander can be very vague like their mother, but they're also very funny and kind. People call them an inseparable couple, but they really can fight and have their differences. Like the way Lorcan likes Lily, but Lysander doesn't. Lorcan and Lysander have the same best friends: Hugo and Lily.)_


	2. 1 - Prologue

Six Years Later (2004) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>When Bill Weasley <strong>looked at his daughters, he could only smile. Victoire, four years old, and Dominique, two years old, were at the time the best of friends, but that wouldn't be for long. Just like he predicted, the two started fighting. Most girls with their age it ended in the youngest crying and the oldest being angry, but with his girls, Do always made Vicky cry.

"I HATE YOU!" Vicky said, with her arms crossed.

"Pfleuh!" Do said back.

"Daddy! Do is teasing me!" Vicky run to him the minute she realized he was standing there too. Bill laughed and raised the kid in his arms.

"Really? What did she do?"

"She…she…she _slapped _me!"

"Nooo, she didn't!"

"Yes, she did and I hate her!" The blond-haired girl cried a bit louder when they suddenly heard the sound of a big plop.

"IS THAT TEDDY?" She shouted immediately, knowingly that the plop meant that someone apparated into the house.

"Lemme go, lemme go dad!" Bill let her go and laughed when she was running into the house. Turning around, he saw the daughter who looked a lot more like him, standing there, watching him with curious eyes.

"No more hitting, Do, okay?" Do nodded, but Bill wasn't sure if she really understood him. Dominique had his red hair and the temper he inhered after the werewolf-attack. Thereby, Victoire was like a princess, so it wasn't really like she didn't deserve it. Do sat there at the beach, playing with the sand and Bill sat down next to her. Of course someone _had_ to look after Do, but he liked it. It was so quiet, so peaceful seeing her.

"She's so big already, isn't she?" Andromeda Tonks — who, unlike her daughter, _didn't_ want to be called Mrs. Tonks — was standing next to him, laughing.

"I was in doubt if I should bother you, but then I realized that between now and two seconds Teddy and Victoire will join Dominique to bother your peace." Bill grinned and stood up.

"You're probably right, unfortunately, but I'm touched." She laughed and winked at him.

"There they come!"

"So old already. Like you said, Do is big too. My little girls are four and two. Time flies…"

"Teddy is six and already asking the first questions about his parents. Harry told me when he heard the first one, he didn't know what to say. I said to him: 'The truth, obviously!' But it's harsh and can be so damaging for a little boy. Children are amazing and their innocence is what keeps them alive, but he and Nymphadora are so much alike. It's just so hard, I'm not only doing this without Dora, but also without Ted. I'm so glad to have you and Harry…" He hugged her and she smiled.

"After dinner he's supposed to go to Harry, it's his weekend."

"I remembered." Fleur joined them and laughed while she saw the children playing and fighting.

"See you soon!" Andromeda said and she plopped.

"George made a bet with Ron about Teddy and Victoire." Fleur told him, while watching Teddy hugging Victoire, after Dominique slapped her.

"Seriously and what does this bet contain?"

"Every now and zen zey put money in zeir betting pot when zey will get togezer. Ron thinks zat zey won't get togezer until Victoire's last year at 'ogwarts, while George thinks it will be in Teddy's last year."

"And what do you think of this?"

"I think it's cute. I mean, see zem playing zere…it's just really cute and Teddy is a good guy!" Bill snorted.

"You don't know that, he's bloody six years old, how is it able for him to not be cute?" She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be the worrying father already, it will be time for zat in ten years or zo."

"I bloody hope so!" Although that was the truth, Bill couldn't watch Teddy without being a little bit scared. He had heard of the betting pot before and he had laughed about it. It wasn't until now that he realized someday it could be actually true.

"Perhaps it's good zat George iz doing zis, Bill. 'e was zo much like 'is old-self when 'e said zat." It was like she red his mind.

"Do you think we moved on to quickly? With Victoire? Do you think it was right?" Fleur looked at the beach, while she was still thinking about it.

"I don't know. I mean, it iz two years after the war zat Victoire was born."

"And at that time George wasn't able to find, Ron and Hermione already in a mental breakdown and Harry drunk at a bar. The only ones moving on were we, Charlie, Percy and Ginny, I suppose."

"You are zeir example, Bill, and I think it's good what you did. You lived your life back zen and look at zem now! 'Arry isn't zat much drunk anymore, George 'as returned and Ron and Hermione…well, how are zey actually?"

"Dunno, still broken up I suppose. It's killing Ron, I know that. That girl is the love of his life, I'm sure of that, but I think they don't know how to live a life without being afraid of losing each other."

"Zey will be alright. If zey really are meant to be, zey will find each other eventually."

"Since when did you became so smart?" Bill laughed.

"'Ey, I'm a Triwizard Champion, remember!" Fleur laughed back.

Teddy was a good boy, Bill thought. He knew the day like yesterday when Andromeda invited Harry and Ginny and Fleur and him over. She had panicked because she was afraid she couldn't raise Teddy on her own. "If Ted was here, he could've helped me so much and we could be the best grandparents Teddy could ever wished for, but I can't do this on my own!" Nobody had ever seen a woman so much like Bellatrix Lestrange crying. For the first time in a while, Harry wasn't drunk and when he had looked at the little boy, he said: "Of course we won't let you do this on your own. We will help you in every way we can! I'm his godfather for Merlin's sake!" Andromeda had laughed and suddenly looked at Fleur. "It's because you're pregnant, that I called you two. I don't know if you would like to babysit Teddy for a while, but I thought it would be nice for Teddy to play with another kid." Fleur had tears in her eyes — partly because of her hormones, of course — and answered for both of them that they would be honored. "I think it's better if you two babysit Teddy more often than Harry and I. Harry, you are still to many times drunk and that's not a good influence. Maybe after some time, you can be the best godfather ever." They had left quickly after that, but they all knew Harry was dealing with this feeling of guilt. Soon after that meeting, Harry had stopped drinking and Teddy had actually helped him getting over it.

"Will there be a day that we will sit here and won't think about everything that happened in the war?"

"Well, perhaps after fifty years, when we're sitting 'ere, watching a bunch of little blue, purple and blond-'aired monsters playing with zeir little red-'aired cousins. We, old and grey, reminding Victoire and Teddy about the times we zat 'ere seeing playing zem like that. Perhaps zen?" Bill laughed.

"That sounds almost like Ron. After fifty years they will be fifty-six and fifty-four and if they're with little kids at that age, they must have done something completely wrong."

"Eulgh, it iz creepy to only imagine Vic fifty-four. I mean: I'm not even fifty-four!"

"Thank Merlin, you aren't!"

"Bill, you know, we will always 'ave each other, you know. No matter what."

"Yeah, I love you too."


	3. 2 - Prologue

Six Years Later (2004) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>Romania was always <strong>the place Charlie Weasley loved the most to be. The war has been difficult and he wasn't the kind of person who talked a lot about things. He hasn't seen his brothers and sister in ages, but he needed time. He was different than them. However he did talk to Bill. He grinned slowly when he thought about Bill. It was Bill of course, who got to marry the most beautiful woman in the world and had already two kids. Of course those kids where the most wonderful thing — after Fleur — what had happened to Bill and he was living a life, bigger than he ever dreamed of, knowing what the war could've done to him. When he was younger, he believed that something like that would happen to them eventually, but he didn't find woman interesting. The dragons were more like him and he could find his way better when he was with them. He had a few friends in Romania — some of them were girls — but that was all. Charlie simply didn't believe in marriage or girls. His parents had the most fantastic time of their life together and two of his brothers were already happily married, but the feeling of 'one true love' wasn't a thing for Charlie. What if you thought you met her and after a year of ten or twenty you suddenly realized that she wasn't 'the' one? Charlie just sighted when he saw a girl waking up next to him.

"You know, you really should left me alone." He said to her.

"Yeah, like you would survive without me."

"I'm not going to marry you, Leah, you know that."

"I'm aware of that and I'm also aware of the fact I'm not your 'girlfriend'. I'm just someone you like to screw when you want or need me." She rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I don't see it like that and you neither. You would have left me if you saw it like that." He smiled and she nodded her head, laughing.

"You got me, Charlie. And you keep doing it. Every time I say to myself: 'I'm not going to do this anymore,' and look where I'm now." Charlie just answered her with a kiss which he broke fast.

"Let's get to work then, shall we?"

"First breakfast."

Leah was a sweet girl, but they both knew that what they were doing wasn't good. Not good enough for Leah and a bit too much for him. Charlie wasn't interested in women or men, but that didn't mean he never had…his needs. Leah had always been there and he knew that she would love to meet his family, about whom he often talked. She knew that that wasn't going to happen, because his whole family would turn up and down if they heard.

"When is the last time you saw your family?" Leah asked him, pointing out the letter lying next to him.

"A few years, I guess. Percy married or Fleur had her child…not sure which one."

"And you don't think it's normal to pay them a visit?"

"Well, it is, actually, but then there is the money and the time, so enough problems to stay."

"Seriously, you never take a break! Or, well, in every five years perhaps two days, so there is enough time and don't even start on the money." Charlie rolled his eyes and picked up the letter.

"Ron had finally the courage to ask Hermione to marry him, I bet." He opened the letter and moaned immediately when he saw his mother has written this one.

"I guess that's a no?"

"It's my mother and if I didn't know better I would say that you've written to her. She's complaining about the exact same thing."

"Well, perhaps it's better that you do know better then."

"Leah, I swear, you better didn't write my mother!"

"I didn't, okay? I didn't write your mother, but I do think you should talk to your family."

"That's enough about my family in one morning, I'm going to the dragons. They're my family without begging me to talk to me."

"THINK ABOUT IT, CHARLIE!" Leah screamed, hoping to get a reaction out of him, but Charlie didn't turn around. He loved Romania and although he loved his family too, they were just a bit too crowded.


	4. 3 - Prologue

Six Years Later (2004) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>"Molly, please finish<strong> your breakfast, I need to go to work!" Percy Weasley was late and that was not his thing. Everything and everyone wasn't helping this morning.

"No hun-ry." His two-years-old daughter answered. Percy sighed. Why wouldn't she just eat?

"Perce, the Department of Magical Transportation can miss you for a few minutes." His wife Audrey smiled.

"No, they can't and Molly need to eat faster!"

"She's just a kid! You can't give her a plate with food and expect her to just eat it! You need to feed her. I'll do it, you just go to work then!" Audrey sighted. She smiled to him, but Percy realized that her eyes didn't smile with her. She was regretting it already, wasn't she? He was a big, big mistake. Their life was a big mistake and Molly was the biggest mistake they'd made.

"No, no, I can do it! Alright, I do it. I'm sorry, I'll do it. I need to learn it sometime." Percy tried to smile back. Audrey laughed, for real this time and gave him a kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Well, I'll be going then."

"Okay, how late will you be back?"

"Dinner time, my turn, so you'll be back at six, okay?"

"I hope there won't be too much of work then."

"You can do this, Perce, just believe it." Percy sighted. He wasn't that sure as his wife about this. This morning, this day, was just like every other day. He didn't know how to raise a child. He didn't know how to look at his brother and he didn't know what to say to everyone. However his mother claimed to be glad he was back, he knew not everybody in the family was as happy as her. George couldn't look him in the eye. He didn't even saw him. He knew that, because George used to talk to him only when Fred was with him. There were so many differences between the three of them and with a joke, the twin could handle him. Now was Fred gone and George had to look at him at his own. Percy knew it was his fault. From the moment on he raised the body of his dead brother to the moment George walked to him to see who he was carrying, he knew that George would blame him. Maybe he wouldn't say it out loud, but he would think it. And sure he wasn't the only one. It was the truth. Fred was dead and it was his fault. He was joking, Fred didn't watch his back for a second and he was killed. It was his fault. Why was he the one who lived? Why was Fred the one who died? He wasn't worth it. If it meant he would be dead instead of Fred, he would it. Over and over again. It was the guilt and the pain that was killing him. He had never made a mistake in his life before, but the minute he had left Hogwarts, everything went wrong. His study, his internship and his life after the war. Audrey was already giving up on him. He had felt it, she was pulling away. They had fights, huge fights, but suddenly, the emotions took over and their passion took over. Audrey left him that morning, but came three months later back. Crying. Panicking. She was pregnant. They organized the worst last-minute wedding ever and when they announced their pregnancy to the whole family, everybody knew what really had been going on. This is wasn't his style. This wasn't the way how he planned things, how he lived his life. If Fred would've been there, he and George would be laughing at him, but the problem was that George couldn't even make a joke about the whole thing when he heard. Everything had been a rush. Molly was born and they were married and everything was just screwed up, because Percy realized he couldn't organize his child. Somewhere he knew Audrey didn't like this. Somewhere he knew that Audrey would've left him if she wasn't pregnant. She wouldn't have come back.

"Oooooopen your mouth, Molly!" He looked at his child and tried to guess what she wanted to hear.

"Aaaaaaah!" She cried happily.

"Vroooom! A broom is coming!" He brought the spoon to her mouth and when he put the spoon in her mouth, she closed it and he pulled the spoon out of her mouth. It actually worked. There wasn't much food on the spoon left. He tried it a few times again and it worked.

"Let's bring you to Nana then!" Percy stood up and spoke a cleaning spell over Molly. He picked her up and used the fireplace.

"Percy? Lovely to see you, my dear. I already wondering where Molly was!" His mother smiled at him and hugged Molly.

"I-I…euhm…I fed her this morning." The minute he had said that, he realized how stupid it sounded, but he was somewhere proud of himself for this stupid thing.

"You did?" His mother smiled at him.

"Yes, Audrey had to go and I-…euhm…wanted to help out. For once."

"Oh Perce, it isn't you never help out!"

"Yes it is! I never help her with Molly, because I'm afraid I do something stupid! I don't know how to raise a child!"

"Did you really think I knew how to raise a child when Bill was born? And then Charlie? With you, you can say I finally knew the drill, but then Fred and George came along and pushed me that hard that I had to learn the whole educating kids thing in a new way. Ron was more like you, thank Merlin and then Ginny of course, who is as a girl totally another story. What I wanted to say: I have seven kids, but even when the last one was born, I learned new things. I didn't know how to raise a child too, but I don't panic! I followed my heart! You should do too." A tear fell from his eye and Percy looked up.

"Thank you…" He said.

"No need for that, Percy. I'm your mother, your family. Families always stick together."

"Welcome home!"

"Percy? Is that…do I smell dinner? I thought it was my time to cook?"

"Yeah, well, I realized you always say that and you're always the one who cooks. I decided to cook this time, sit down. And by the way: you're way to late to cook. I thought you said I should be here at six and it's eight already!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I thought your department was busy too, today, so I thought you wouldn't mind?"

"I stayed home. Or actually, at my parents. Spend the afternoon talking with my mum and playing with Molly. She's staying, though. I thought we could use a night off."

"Percy…you shouldn't have done all this…" 'All this' was a clean house and a table with a romantic dinner. It his time, to finally show his wife that he was ready to become a good dad and husband. It was time for his wife to see that he was happy with her and that she eventually didn't leave him.

"We can do this, Audrey. Everything. We can do it all, as long as we are together."


	5. 4 - Prologue

Six Years Later (2004) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>"Welcome in Weasleys'<strong> Wizard Wheezes!" George Weasley and Lee Jordan said with a big smile when the loud bell of the door rang.

"Oh, it's just Angelina." Lee said to George, when George walked down.

"Yeah, it's just Angelina. How nice to see you're just the same Lee as I used to know." Angelina said sarcastically.

'Like you didn't saw me yesterday!' Lee smiled at her.

"Hi Ang." George said, smiling the way he was used to nowadays.

"Wipe that fake-smile of you of your face, George, we all know you're faking it."

"And what are you going to do about that than?" George asked and Angelina sighted.

"You might be thinking that nobody cares about you, because you push everybody away, but you seem to forget you're not the only one who's suffering. Lee here, lost his best friend and I lost mine too. Your brothers lost a brother. Now we all know that you lost a brother, a best friend and a partner at the same time, but that doesn't mean we suffer less."

"I don't want to talk about this." George said, almost angry.

"Are we supposed to lose another friend and your family a brother?" Angelina asked, ignoring the last thing he just said.

"If you continue, than it's your own fault."

"George, you do all this weird stuff to yourself. You're drinking, you're using everything walking on two legs with boobs and you put that fake-smile on your face, because you want to ignore the fact Fred is gone. He is gone, George. For six years. He is gone and never coming back and he didn't want to leave you, but he did and believe me, he didn't want to see you being like this, only because he's gone. You spend all your time in thinking about new jokes and you hired Lee and even your brother Ron, to replace Fred, but he can't be replaced. We're aware of that and we want to help you with that, because _this_? This isn't healthy. You really need to move on." Tears fell over his cheeks. The smile was officially gone.

"She's right, mate." Lee said.

"Come, let me take you somewhere." George looked up to see her face.

"Stop it. STOP IT RIGHT THERE! I don't want to go somewhere! I'm staying here and everything is fine. Just leave me alone! Both of you!"

"We're going George."

"And who do you think you are, Angelina?"

"Your _friend_?!"

"Yeah, well, of course you are. Lee here, is my friend too and never forced me this way. You, however, come every day bothering me to do something and just stop it. Leave me alone. I don't want to do this group-sharing-caring-sobbing thing." George turned around and walked into the back. He smashed the door in the face of whoever was following him and sat down on a chair. He looked right into the huge picture of Fred and him, which was made the day they opened the shop. Since the end of the war, he couldn't even bare to look at it and here he was, crying his heart out, because someone mentioned him again.

"Where are you, Fred?" He said.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I NEED YOU!" He could barely stop himself from tearing the picture apart. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror, because every inch he saw of himself, he saw the connection. That spot there, was exactly the same for both of them, but that other spot was only his. And that spot, that was typically Fred.

"I can't live without you Fred…" He said.

"Yes you can." Angelina was standing next to him, taking him in her arms and holding him. They apparated and George knew where he was.

"Fred. Fred! FRED!" He screamed. In a second his parents were there too. As Ginny was, with Harry. Ron, with Hermione. Percy, with Audrey. Charlie. Bill, with Fleur. After a while they left slowly and George realized it was the funeral which kept being in his head. They weren't really there. They never were, only at the real funeral. George stood up, when he felt it was right. It didn't feel right to leave him, but he had to go sometime. They landed in Tom's pub and sat down.

"It's been six years George. Time to move on." George nodded.

"I want to help you, but I can only help you if you let me help you. Do you want me to help you?"

"Ang?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you do this?"

"Because it's killing you and thereby killing me." George smiled weakly.

"Why would it kill you?"

"Do you think it's nice to see a friend suffering?"

"A friend?"

"A good friend, then."

"A good friend?"

"A very good friend, better?" George grinned and winked at her.

"What?" Angelina looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"What?!" She sounded irritated.

"Seriously George, this isn't fun…" He kissed her when she had looked him in the eye with this insecure feeling. It was him who could see that. It was him that could see that the big-bad-Angelina wasn't that big and bad, but insecure and girly.

"..ny." Angelina ended her sentence when George let her go.

"Well, I certainly thought it was funny."

"Like you would give me permission to call you my boyfriend."

"Like you would want it me to be that way."

"So true." George kissed her again and Angelina laughed.

"It's all going to be alright, George, I promise."


	6. 5 - Prologue

Six Years Later (2004) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley wasn't<strong> exactly exited to finally go to work. His Auror education had been a few years longer than it should be, because he skipped his last year at Hogwarts and he had worked with George for a while. Now he had finally the paperwork that proved his qualities as Auror, he didn't want to be at the ministry. Especially since he and Hermione broke up. All because of everything. Because she left to do her last year at Hogwarts with Ginny. Because Ron couldn't deal with the people who died at the war, like Harry. Because Hermione was superior in everything and Ron was just Ron, but with a lot of money now. Harry got over himself and did his Auror education in two years. He had so much field-experience already that he didn't had to prove himself. Hermione got after Hogwarts a job in the Department of Magical Creatures, where she fought for the lives and rights of House-Elfs, werewolves, centaurs and many more magical creatures (Project Dobby was one of the campaigns she had done for them). With that, Ron just stayed Ron. He did his Auror education in four and a half year and today his first day begun. His boss? Harry Potter. Ron couldn't speed his Auror education up, just because he already had done some field-work. Just because of his name and he had helped Harry Potter in a way, it wasn't right to give him a free spot. He had helped Harry Potter _in a way_. Yeah. Right. Somehow Ron was afraid that they knew that he'd left Harry and Hermione for some time. That part was also something he and Hermione hadn't exactly talked about. It was all just too strange. Harry and he weren't on the best of terms either, because Harry could somehow smell his jealousy of his jacket. Not that he was jealous, of course. Why would he? Hermione had told him not to worry about it and that Harry wasn't exactly happy with it either, but sometimes when Ron opened up his paper and he saw a page about his best mate, he wanted it to be him to stand there. Oh of course his name was mentioned too. Somewhere in a corner, upside down and misspelled or something. It was like he wasn't even there. He could've been standing upside down, running naked into the Ministry and nobody would notice him. Don't worry, Hermione had said. She didn't get why he even wanted the attention, because - 'if you look at Harry with all the paparazzi he and Ginny have in their life, I'd better be you, because that's a lot easier'. Like that was cheering him up in any way. Of course she didn't mean it that way, but she had said it in that way. It wasn't easy anymore. It wasn't how-to-survive-Hogwarts in the most literally way possible. It was somehow peaceful and Ron didn't buy it. He couldn't handle all the…peace. It sounded strange, but it was true. He didn't had a goal. So Hermione and he weren't at good times. Ron's stress, Hermione the workaholic, Ron's jealousy, Hermione's irritations and the fact they fought more than they made love. So, together they decided that space would help them. And they forgot the fact where Hermione worked at the ministry, as Ron did, showed up at Harry's, as he did, and she showed even up by the Weasley-family-meetings, as he of course did. Hermione was family, he knew that, but it wasn't exactly easy. The last two months had been easy, because of the fact he had his study, which was been somewhere else than the ministry and they only saw each other at the other two occasions, but now? Could he handle it to see her?

"Here goes nothing." And he walked to the ministry. When he step into the lift, he saw Hermione already. This was going really smooth, then.

"Morning Kingsley, Diggle." When she suddenly saw Ron, she added: "Weasley."

"Morning Granger." They answered in unison. It was strange to hear her call him 'Weasley' like it was strange to call her 'Granger', but Ron knew more like any other how custom it was to call everyone with their last name. Kingsley and Diggle were having a conversation about something Ron didn't know anything about, while he and Hermione just didn't look to each other.

"This reminds me of the time when we got into here, do you remember?" Ron didn't even know why he said it, but it slipped. Hermione suddenly looked up and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, strange was that. The security is ten times better now, but you already know that as an Auror." She smiled.

"You know, I see your brother Percy very often these days. He's only running to his office by the time I already have my first cup of coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Oh, forgot to tell you, but they have a lot of muggle drinks on the menu. I see your dad also very often, but he's on time." She smiled.

"Something wrong with Percy?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"You should talk to him. I think he really likes that and also think about the last time you spoke him!"

"Hermione, if you want to talk to him, talk. I won't."

"But he's your brother!"

"And you're my ex-girlfriend!" With that, Ron stepped out of the lift. This was the floor he needed to be. He saw the face Hermione dropping and he just walked along. Maybe it wasn't that bad having Harry as his boss. He could talk to Harry and he would cheer him up. And Percy? Well, that was none of Hermione's business anymore, was it?


	7. 6 - Prologue

Six Years Later (2004) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley was<strong> flying with her teammates from Holyhead Harpies, training for their match Saturday against Puddlemore United. She had a good laugh about that with her teammates, knowing that Wood was the keeper there. She knew his moves and his tactics. Above all, Puddlemore United wasn't that good, but that didn't mean they could underestimate them. It was a fact that they were guys and her team were only girls, if you didn't count their captain. After the training, they discussed their tactics and rested a bit.

"So, Weasley, when is the big wedding?" Captain Roger Davies asked her.

"How do you mean?" Ginny sneered.

"Tsssk, not so mean! Everybody here knows you're engaged and we want to know when you'll be the house slave and leave us." Ginny rolled her eyes. The words 'wedding', 'engagement' and 'marriage' weren't doing any good to her.

"For a matter of fact: I'm not engaged nor will I leave this team." Davies smiled and looked a lot happier now.

"We can't miss you, you know that." Ginny smiled. She knew that he was only angry at her, because he really didn't want to miss her at the team. His wife was reading all those gossips from Rita Skeeter and Davies would be very upset if that would be her way of telling him she was getting married.

"Davies, if I ever get married, you'll be the first to know, so don't worry." He laughed and whispered a 'sorry' when Ginny walked away. Davies did let her think about the subject. However her brother and best friend were sure Harry was planning a big and romantic proposal, she wasn't that sure anymore since they started saying that since half a year ago. Ginny knew that when she got married, she could say goodbye to her Quidditch career as a player, because they wanted kids. That didn't mean the end for a career, because she didn't want to become the house slave, as Davies suggested. She wanted to have another job. She had no hard feelings for her mother, but it wasn't like her to do such thing. After the Quidditch training, she decided to visit her folks and when she apparate, she hoped they liked her being home again.

"Ginny dear! Why haven't we seen you for such a long time! You must tell us why!" Her mother said and she laughed. Of course they would be thrilled to see her.

"Well mum, I've got a lot of practice and Harry works a lot too, so when we finally see each other, we want to have some time for ourselves! Where's dad?"

"At work. He sees Harry a lot!" Ginny sighted, she wanted to ask her mother about him, but she didn't know how to say it right.

"Ginny, is something wrong?"

"Well, no actually. Everything is great, but I-I still...I don't know how to say it."

"Spill it, Ginny, it's me."

"Well, Ron and Hermione tell me every time I ask them about it, Harry will do it soon, but I don't know."

"Gin...begin with the start, please?" At that very moment a familiar voice shouted something.

"Hello folks!" It was George.

"George!" Her mother and she said in unison.

"My lovely mum and my loveliest sister!" George said. They laughed and George sat with them.

"Like you have more sisters."

"Lucky you then!" George was remarkably cheerful and Ginny almost wanted to raise a brow. George hadn't been this cheerful since Fred died and that was saying something, but why dying his mood?

"I overheard something about that Ginny was starting to spill something?" Ginny sighted. She didn't want to talk about this with George anywhere near, but on the other hand, George was the sibling she loved the most, how cliche it sounded.

"I just want to marry Harry." She said fast. George and her mother smiled.

"And?" George asked.

"Well, there are rumors he wants to propose or that he has proposed already, but I don't know what's taking him so long."

"Nerves, I think. He'd lost everyone he loved most, I think it's hard for him to love anyone again. I have to admit that I feel the same...and I only lost...Fred." It was immediately quiet in the room. For the first time in always, George was talking about Fred and his death.

"Angelina brought me to his grave a while ago and told me it was okay to let him go. I think she's right. For me, I lost my brother, but look at Harry. The boy lost his parents, godparent, the last best friend of his father and his wife and so many more people. It's crazy to see how he's handling all of that. I think he's struggling. I mean: living together is one thing, but marriage? That's a whole bigger step." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. So...do I have to show him that he won't lose me?"

"Yes, but not really obviously of course. Just be yourself and keep caring. Stay with him and show him that."

"Thanks George. And...actually what brought you here at first?"

"Well, I told you about Angelina bringing me at Fred's grave. You also know I dated her for a while. We know each other really good and the way she helped me and actually always helped me, made me realize I want to be with her every day. It's strange, even for me, to do something like this as quick as I do now, but it feels right. So I'm here for the same reason as you Ginny, only I am the man who ask his mother and sister to help him with searching for the most beautiful proposal ring ever." Their mother cried in happiness.

"My George, my little George. Getting married! I'm so proud of you!" Ginny laughed at what happened. It was good to see George this way. Happy. She, however, disagreed with the fact it wasn't George-like. It was exactly Fred-and-Georgelike to do so. They were spontaneous and all over the sudden something strange happened and this was just…just like him.

"Congratulations George!" She said.

"Perhaps Harry has the balls to propose after he heard my proposal." George said with a wink.

"Give Angelina please first the time to say yes. You know, maybe she says no." Ginny laughed.

"Why on earth would you say that, Ginny?" Her mother said, immediately kind of angry. Ginny just laughed and winked at George.

"Let's go shopping for that ring of yours."


	8. 7 - Prologue

Six Years Later (2004) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter looked <strong>really nervous at the black box he was holding. After Ginny told him that _George Weasley _- of all people - was going to propose, he couldn't hold himself anymore. The look Ginny gave him was the answer he knew for along time. Yes, she wanted to marry him and yes, she would give up her career for him. What was holding him back? Why didn't he do it already? It wasn't like he had the ring for more than a year now….

"Still doubting yourself, Harry?" His best friend said. Ron Weasley had walked into his office.

"Welcome to your first day of work, Ron!" Harry said enthusiastically. Ron just laughed and waved it away.

"I saw Hermione a minute ago."

"Oh…and?"

"Still the same of course. I think that she would try to cheer up a chair if it was possible." Harry laughed shortly.

"You know she still wants the best for you?"

"Of course, but she doesn't know what I really want."

"And what's that?" Ron sat on the chair and sighted.

"I miss her, Harry. I miss her everyday and it kills me to see her talking to me…like this. Like I'm my brother or something. She used to talk to me like I was someone else, like I was special to her."

"Yeah, of course you was special to her, you were her boyfriend."

"Well-I-er…I just meant that I'm…I want her back, okay? That's it."

"Rumor has it George Weasley is marrying soon and weddings are the best time to make-up…?"

"Why do you even know that kind of thing before me?" Ron stood up and nodded his head. Harry just laughed at him.

"Because I'm Harry Potter."

"Yeah, well, Harry Potter, you have the balls to fight against every creature, but you're nervous to ask your girlfriend - who really wants to marry you, by the way - to marry you? Get over yourself." He was right and that was exactly why Harry loved his best mate. Ron would say this kind of things to him and it would help him to really get over himself. What was he supposed to do otherwise?

**Hermione Granger was **sitting by herself in Tom's pub. Did she really say that to Ron? Did she really interfere Ron _again_? He was right, she was his ex-girlfriend. She wasn't supposed to do this stuff. Why did she care anyways? _Because you're still in love with him_, a voice in her head said. But that was ridiculous. It was her who pushed to two of them to break-up. It wasn't easy, - hell no, it was - but she was sure it had to be done. The Ron-Hermione-love-story wasn't supposed to be. _But you want it_. No. She didn't. She had peace with the fact they broke up. Ron was a mess anyways. And he smelled. And he had this weird…_excuses, excuses, you miss him_. It really was him seeing him today that bothered her. She had spoken with Ginny about it three days ago - the voice in her head really sounded like her - and Ginny had said to her not to give Ron up immediately.

"You look lost, Granger." A familiar voice said.

"You're still alive, Malfoy." Hermione answered. It was strange to see him. Of course he came and went, especially in Diagon Alley, but still. He talked to her.

"Is this sit taken?"

"You really want to sit with me - the mudblood - in this pub?" When she said mudblood, she rolled up her sleeve to give him a look at the word on her arm.

"It's different now."

"Yeah, well, we grew up and realized we had to get over ourself and deny the fact war infiltrated our youth?"

"Something like that." He muttered, rolling his sleeve up too. Hermione saw the place where a mark should have been. It was a scar now.

"So what brings you here?" She decided to ask.

"Some judging people. Angry because my family wasn't sent to Azkaban."

"Yeah, sorry, but I do wonder why they did that." He raised a brow.

"My mother lied to Voldemort about Potter not being dead. She saved his live, practically."

"Harry never told us…"

"Yeah well, the war isn't a subject to talk about with friends, is it? It's kinda depressing."

"That's true. I understand why people judge you. I judge you too, but I have my own reasons. People shouldn't judge you just because of your name." Malfoy smiled, while he looked at the beer Hermione had ordered.

"Are you going to drink that?" She shook her head and he took a sip.

"You're the third woman to say that to me."

"Who are number one and two?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Astoria and Daphne Greengrass. I'm engaged to the first one." He said.

"Congratulations. I should've known that - I saw the announcement in the Daily Prophet."

"Thanks. And you? Why are you here?" Hermione rolled her eyes, but decided to be honest.

"Sobbing about my ex-boyfriend." Malfoy raised his brow again.

"I thought you were already happily married."

"Well, you should've known that too - the papers are full of it. Full of the break-up, full of the lies why, full of the lies why we're back together and everything, but Ron doesn't want to see it. He just sees Harry and all the attention he gets, but he doesn't see everything what others think of him." Malfoy looked in his pocket and gave her something.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

"_Lumos_." Malfoy said, so Hermione could see it was a chocolate card.

"But…?"

"Turn it around." She saw Ron in the chocolate card.

"The three of you need to eat chocolate more often. You all have a card. Good luck with it." He was standing up, drinking the glass of beer empty at once.

"Thanks…" Hermione said, when he walked away. That was strange…

**When Angelina Johnson **walked into the shop of Lee and George, she interrupted the two of them when they wanted to tell her where she was.

"IT'S JUST ANGELINA." She shouted instead. George came down and laughed. It was strange to see him like this. This…happy. He had been this happy since she took him to his brothers grave. Did she really had this effect on him?

"You know, Ang, I just said the other day to Lee that I like you really, really much." George said.

"How flattering." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"And he said that you really, really like me back." Angelina had no idea why he said that, but he was right.

"Did he?"

"I said to Lee that if that was true, we are meant to be." Angelina rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, George, we're so meant to be."

"We are if you're marrying me." She hold her breath for a second. Did he really said that? Did he really said something about…marriage?

"GEORGE WEASLEY IF YOU CALL THAT A PROPOSAL, YOU CAN MARRY YOURSELF!" She cried. In her head it would've been a lot more romantic. Something with candles and romantic words. Immediately she laughed at herself. George wasn't like that. He would never do that.

"TOLD YOU SHE WOULD SAY YES!" George shouted to Lee who was laughing really hard.

"Catch!" He said to her and in a reflex she'd turn around and caught the little black box. She opened it and she saw a ring. It was the most beautiful thing she ever got from a boy.

"You got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself, but when she turned around, George was standing in front of her. On one knee. With a rose.

"Dear Angelina Johnson, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" She nodded her head, laughing at him.

"Yes, of course." She answered. When his lips met hers, she knew all the reasons why he'd asked her and why she'd said yes. Not only, because they missed the same man, but also because of the little things. George could be sweet and caring. She'd never seen him more protective when it included his sister Ginny and when the time came, he could be it for her too. George Weasley wasn't the kind of person who would grab her hand in the middle of the street and would kiss her. George Weasley was the kind of person who would tease her that much, that she would be angry with him. At that moment, he would lift her up and kiss her. That was George Weasley and Angelina knew she loved that person.

**Neville Longbottem** **walked **into the office of one of his best mates.

"Hi Harry!" He said enthusiastically.

"This are the reports of last week." He lay the heavy paperwork down on Harry's bureau.

"Thanks Neville." Harry said, without looking up. Neville was about to walk out of the office, when he stopped his action. This wasn't what he really wanted to do.

"Something wrong, Neville?" Harry said, looking up now. Neville nodded and Harry pointed out the chair across his desk. With a quick spell, the door closed and Neville sat down on the chair.

"You know, Harry, I want to make my parents proud of me, but I also think they want me to do whatever I want to do. I'm an auror now, but…it doesn't satisfy me as much as it satisfy you and Ron. I'm really happy to have you as my boss, but I-I want to quit." Harry gave him a little smile and when Neville raised his brow, Harry explained himself.

"It isn't like I didn't saw this coming. It's a pity, because you're really good at what you do, but I think you're right. You have to do what _you_ want to do. And Neville, I think you're parents are already really proud of you if you only look at what you've done." Neville thought about that and smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Harry." When he looked at Harry - and the little black box, he was nervously playing with - he knew he had to help his friend out.

"Planning to ask Ginny to marry her?"

"Yeah, well, I'm planning it for about half a year or something." Neville nodded at that.

"It's hard, I understand."

"It's hard, because I want to be sure of everything and seeing Ron and Hermione apart when they obviously don't want that is one of the things why I didn't ask it already. Marrying Ginny doesn't say anything. We can lose each other even when we're married. How was it for you and Luna to break up?" Neville thought about that for a second and smiled.

"We were never meant to be, you know. She's very different and very the similar to me at the same time. We're more like friends instead of lovers." Harry looked at him and nodded.

"You and Ginny, on the other hand, are meant to be. You two have been through so much and eventually love takes over. You can trust on your instincts, Harry." Harry smiled and stopped with the nervous box-playing thing.

"I'm doing it tonight." He said and Neville gave him a handshake.

"Good luck!"

**Luna Lovegood was **standing for a house. The nameplate told her she was at the right place. _Newton Scamander_. When she ring the bell a boy of her age opened the door.

"Hello! My name is Luna Lovegood. I've an appointment with Newton Scamander? I'm a journalist from the Quibbler."

"You're Luna Lovegood? Wow…it's an honor to finally meet you! I'm Ralf Scamander, his grandson." That explained the age of the boy, Luna thought. He was quite handsome and when he let her in, they were immediately talking about Mother Nature and the articles Luna wrote.

"So you wrote the article about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

"Yes, it doesn't exist. My father and I have searched around the whole world for it, but it doesn't exist. It's a pity though."

"It was heart-breaking news to me and my grandfather." Rolf said. Luna laughed when he said that.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just…when I told my friends the news, they all looked at me as if they knew it for ages and here I am, with you and you're actually surprised."

"Not everybody is meant to be for the nature."

"That's true. I have a friend - his name is Ron - and when I talk to him, he things I'm mad."

"Oh, but you're mad."

"Excuse me?" All over the sudden, Luna didn't like him that much anymore. That was really rude of the guy and it wasn't like she wasn't used to such behavior, but this guy seemed different.

"I didn't mean to be rude, but you're mad. So am I, so is my grandfather. We, nature-lovers, are mad in our own way." It was an interesting guy, Luna thought, but before she could think more about it, Newton Scamander was with them.

"So, Luna Lovegood is it? Would you like a cup of tea?"

**Seamus Finnigan was **with his friend Dean Thomas sitting in the pub. It was how they were since the war was over. They were in the pub, drinking, looking at girls and make out.

"Can you remember that chick of yesterday?" Dean asked him.

"Are you serious? Not really."

"Yeah, well, she said her name was Patil." Seamus was immediately sober.

"As in Parvati or as in Padma?"

"Parvati."

"That's not good, bro, not good."

"What do you think I'm thinking right now? She saved my life in the battle."

"What are you going to do next?"

"I don't know. I feel guilty, but she was really drunk too so I hope she kinda don't remember it…"

"Was her sister with her?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?" Seamus said.

"Dude, you made out with her sister yesterday!"

"Speaking about them, they're walking to us."

"WHAT?!" Dean tried to hide and Seamus just laughed.

"Hi there." The twin said.

"Hi!" Seamus said.

"Hi." Dean said sheepishly.

"We thought, let's talk in a sober basis, instead of being drunk." Parvati said.

"I prefer being drunk." Seamus answered. Padma laughed when she picked the glass of beer of the table.

"We can see that." She answered.

"So, how have you two been?" Parvati asked. Dean and Seamus looked at each other and quickly looked away.

"You're not going to say that you two have been drunk for _six years_?" Padma said.

"Well, there isn't much else to do, is there?" Dean answered and the two girls rolled their eyes.

"Really, you two need to do something like an education and work. You two can have a future instead of sobbing. It's gone. The war is gone." The war was hard to process. Dean, for example, had been hiding the whole war and both of them were full of scars and war memories.

"But the girls here love our heroism!" Seamus protested.

"Heroism. Yeah right. Two boys sobbing, drinking and making out. That's precisely my definition of heroism." Padma told him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Dean said.

"Helping, duh. We're healers. It's our job. It's what we do." Parvati answered.

"Stop protesting, we're doing this. End of discussion." Padma told them. Parvati winked to her sister and both of them walked away.


	9. 8 - Prologue

Six Years Later (2004) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy walked <strong>into the Ministry of Magic. He caught people staring at him. They looked away the minute they knew Draco had seen them. He hated that. He hated the fact that people recognized him, but didn't surprise him anymore. He'd talked to Hermione Granger the other day and it made him somewhere feel good. They had talked. She actually let him talk to her, while everything had happened. Draco worked in the Ministry of Magic at the Department of Mysteries. It had been hard, but it had been his chance. His family stayed unharmed after the war, because of the fact his mother saved Harry Potter and later on they joined them. That was enough for the Minister of Magic, Kingsley, to give him a job he deserved. Draco was grateful for the opportunities he got and for the way he could live, but that didn't mean he didn't had haters. Haters who sent him Howlers and other stuff. The ministry was doing their best to avoid those things, because their status was cleared by them. Sometimes, Draco saw his fellow Hogwarts classmates in the Ministry. His best friend at Hogwarts, Gregory Goyle was one of the people who got a second chance too. His parents, however, were send to Azkaban. Gregory became a Quidditch player after the Ministry refused to let him work at their place. Draco had seen him once and when Gregory had seen him, they had talked some time. They were both very busy men, so catching up wasn't something they'd done after that meeting. The first time Draco heard from him after that, was when he'd sent Astoria and him a card to congratulate them with their engagement. It told them too that he was currently married, to Pansy Parkinson. Someone else Draco had seen from time to time was Blaise Zabini. The boy was a potioneer and brought his potions to the Department of Intoxicating Substances. Rumor has it he's brewing an amazing new drink. Then there was Hermione Granger, with whom he'd talked the other day. She was working on the rights for magical creatures like house-elves. Harry Potter was already the Head of the Auror Office - this wasn't really a secret; everybody talked about it. Daphne Greengrass worked at the Administrative Registration Department together with her Hogwarts-friends Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. There was this one time when Draco saw her walking there and her sister Astoria. He knew her name and saw by the looks they were sisters, but that was all. Astoria looked like whole different person compared to Daphne. By the discussion the two of them had when Draco saw them, Draco had understood Daphne wanted Astoria to work at the Administrative Registration Department too, but Astoria just nodded and said she wanted to work at the Department of Mysteries. When Daphne saw him, she'd stepped to him, gladly, and asked him softly where he worked. When he told her his department, Daphne faded a little and Astoria laughed. After that, Astoria and he weren't just two people anymore. They already had a bond because of this and it grew and grew. By the time he fell in love with her, he was just as shy as she was to admit it, but eventually they did and now they were engaged. They both wouldn't wish it had ended otherwise. From her he knew that Blaise ended up with one of Daphne's friends, Tracey. It was good that people let it go and moved on.

"This is the Auror Office, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not sure what you're doing here?" It was a boy he didn't recognize. He looked irritated.

"And who're you?" The boy became more irritated when Draco asked him that.

"Mr. Macmilan for you." Draco hadn't the slightest who he was, until he saw the bookcase of the boy. _Oh. _He was _that_ smartass. That guy, who had been this idiot for most of his Hogwarts time.

"_Ernie Macmilli_!" Draco couldn't help himself. It was laughable that Macmilan ended up as a secretaris instead of a big Auror, but it was more of a joke if you realized he was the secretaris of Harry Potter. For others it would be the greatest honor and they would only ask the best of the best to do this job and that was perhaps exactly why Macmilan had got the job, but for Macmilan it wasn't a honor. It was for a smartie as Macmilan an insult to be placed under someone who wasn't as clever as him at Hogwarts. There was loads to say about Harry Potter, but he wasn't the cleverest. That didn't mean it was a good remark from Draco. He probably shouldn't have done that.

"Excuse me? I'm asking you on behalf of everyone here to leave this room, immediately!"

"Macmilan why the screaming?" said the Auror himself. Harry Potter had stepped into the little office of Macmilan.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" He said, when he saw him.

"I thought we needed to talk." A surprise flickered on Potter's emotionless face.

"Well, I'm too busy for reunion-chitchat, so don't bother me or Macmilan with that…crap." So Potter was now to old and wise for the word 'shit'? Draco laughed in himself and looked at him.

"You know where I want to talk about and I'm sure you've got loads of time. You've already locked up every possible Death Eater, haven't you?" Potter almost laughed, but let him in.

"So, Malfoy, you're in my office now. Should I be afraid?"

"With all those protecting spells in here and everything? I think _I _should be afraid." Again, an almost-laugh.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, indeed. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I think we both know we made it a habit in the war to save each others life and I want to thank you for that. For saving my life. Twice."

"You saved mine." Potter said simply. "And your mother did."

"It's not that simple. It's just…you know…if you wanted, you could've made my life impossible. You could've gone to Kingsley and told him you didn't want me working here. Everybody would agree with you."

"Do I look like someone who would do that? I'm not that kind of person, Malfoy. I know how it is to never get a chance, because everybody already has a mening for their own. It isn't right to steal away your chances."

"Potter…I want to ask you for a white slade. I'm not asking you to become friends or something, just…acquaintances."

"Yeah, alright, I think." This time, Potter didn't hide his surprise.

"So, uhm, I should congratulate you with your engagement? A Greengrass, I saw? I thought I knew a Greengrass…?"

"Thanks." Draco said, surprised by this. "You might know Daphne? She's Astoria's big sister. You?" Potter nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. I? No…I'm still…it's complicated."

"You know…the war is over. I know you lost many people, but it is right to care again, I think." The way Potter looked at him made Draco feel like he had gone to far, but after a few seconds, he just laughed.

"It's strange to hear something like that from your mouth, but I think you're right. Many people have talked to me, but perhaps I should do it."

"And you're the Great Harry Potter, it's not like she's gonna say 'no' to that!" Potter rolled his eyes and opened his door for him.

"Well, good luck, Malfoy." He said. Draco waited a second, not knowing what to do, but then, something plopped into his head. He offered him his hand like he had done so many years ago, but this time Potter shook it.

**Dean Thomas woke **up with a girl in his head. Parvati Patil was the only girl he could think about. She was so incredibly beautiful and nice. She'd helped him with so many things. What had it been? A day? A week? A month? Maybe even more. Parvati was just so right. She looked at him and helped him, like she did over and over again. He couldn't live with it. He just couldn't.

"We need to talk." He said, when he saw her sitting at the breakfast table. He had been sober since that morning. They hadn't had any romantic moment since and Dean craved for her. She turned him on, more than anyone ever did - even more than Ginny had done before. She made him feel alive again.

"First, breakfast." She said, while putting him on a chair and she almost pulled the food in his mouth. He hadn't resisted before, but this time he grabbed her arm firmly. She was shocked. His brown skin on her light brown skin fitted perfectly. He sighted and let her arm go. He didn't want to see how good they fitted together.

"Look Parvati, I can't let you save me again. You're here, in my house, and you're saying this is your job, but do you get money from this?" She looked down and took the other chair.

"No, I don't."

"Let me at least pay you."

"No, no, no, that's not what I want. I mean, you know what I get from this? I have a home to stay and food and…and at least I don't have to stay with my parents, because they're to traumatized of the war that they can't even look at Padma and me. We've done a Healer education, but we don't like to cut into people or to heal them. I like this, though. To…rebuild you. To help you stand up again and think beyond the war. You pay me by that. Oh, and it's not like you can really pay me. I've looked into your post - sorry - and your parents wrote you like a year ago that they wouldn't support you anymore in financial way, because they haven't seen you in a long time, plus they've heard of your drinking games and they don't want you to only spend money for that kind of business." Dean shook his head and sighted.

"Okay, Parvati, you saved me in the war. You saved me here. I know you from school and…I can't lie anymore. I'm twenty-four now, I'm old enough to tell you about my silly crush on you." She raised a brow. Okay, so that went wrong.

"Silly?" She said.

"Well, maybe something more than silly. It wasn't when I was with Ginny, though. She…kinda broke me, even when I knew she was in love with someone else. It was when we were in our last year and I was on and off at Hogwarts. I was feeing of course, but when I was gone, I missed my best friends…and you." Parvati blushed at bit and looked down.

"You know," she said, "it's not silly. I mean, it's not like every girl in our year wanted to date you."

"Nah, that's not true. Mostly they wanted to date Harry." She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"That's just such a lie. Not every girl at Hogwarts is such a nitwit. Except for his real girlfriends though. Cho and Ginny were never nitwits. But they talked about you too, of course. How couldn't they?"

"And you? Did you talk?" She answered with a little kiss.

"Mwah, perhaps. Does it really matter?" He smiled.

"The only thing what matters is if you feel the same as I feel right now."

"Well, than I'm in." She said and he kissed her. Now it was right. Now he could make it up too her. Finally.

**Cho Chang was **walking in muggle London when she realized it suited her much better than magical London. The war had given her scars and now, she was almost afraid to use magic. Magic could be so wonderful, but also so damaging. It was intriguing to hear muggles talk about magic. Mostly it was in situations they couldn't explain or it was too beautiful to explain. 'Look at the snow, it's like magic!' It was a sentence which had been said many times at Christmas time. Cho loved Christmas. It could be very magical at Hogwarts or at home, but it didn't feel like home. Her parents were both wizards and both wanted her to do a magical study and things like that. Cho didn't want it. And this time, she saw why. Muggle London made her want the simple things in life. Things, like love, a normal job, a small apartment, things like that. Her parents had agreed on an apartment in the middle of muggle London, because it would be much cheaper than an apartment in the middle of magical London. Cho had find herself a job in a muggle bar and met some people who were non-magical. To her best friend Amy, she'd said some things about Hogwarts and being magical. Amy had accepted it and knew that Cho was right about what she said. She didn't think of Cho that she was a freak or something. She accepted it and smiled. They were best friends, they could share anything. Amy had brother Patrick who was really kind and handsome too. Amy had told her she needed to tell Patrick her story too, but Cho felt insecure. It was Patrick where they were talking about and she was kinda falling in love with him.

"Patrick?" Cho said, while they were walking towards the Big Ben.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you my story." Cho breathed slowly in and out. It was true, she needed to do that. Patrick looked at her. He knew there was something about the girl. Nothing went wrong, she was always perfect and he wanted to know how she fixed it. Also the very first time he met her, Amy had told him before he mustn't ask for her history. Patrick never did, she would come along on her own time, he knew. And now, she finally did. The story was the most crazy, but believable story he ever heard.

"Can you…show me?" He said. Cho looked around.

"We're in the middle of _muggle _London!"

"Muggle?"

"Yeah, well, you and Amy for example. People who doesn't have magical abilities."

"Sure you can do something small?" Patrick was very curious and couldn't wait any longer. Cho sighted laughingly and showed him a stick.

"This is my wand." She told him and within a second she'd changed the bird in her other hand into a cup.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Cho smiled at him, with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's not. I mean, there isn't only good things this wand can do. There are bad things and I've done bad things. There was a war and we had to fight against those…those bad people and we needed to use spells I didn't want. I think I even killed people in the war."

"In the war? You mean the same war that was like ten years ago?"

"Six, last year was the Five Years of Piece anniversary."

"You aren't a killer Cho, I know that. You just aren't like that. You're a good person and maybe you killed someone, but you did it for the greater good. That person must be bad." Cho nodded a bit and bited her lip.

"It was horrible, but it's all over now." Patrick smiled at her.

"I have to tell you something too." Cho looked up and there weren't words anymore. Patrick just kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>George Weasley and Angelina Johnson are happy to announce their marriage.<em>

_Angelina Weasley-Johnson has given birth to a son and a daughter! We call them Fred and Roxanne._

_Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are happy to announce their marriage._

_Victoire Weasley-Delacour has given birth to a son! We call him Louis._

_Ginny Potter-Weasley has given birth to a son! We call him James Sirius._

_Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are happy to announce their marriage._

_Audrey Weasley has given birth to a daughter! We call her Lucy._

_Ginny Potter-Weasley has given birth to a son! We call him Albus-Severus._

_Hermione Weasley-Granger has given birth to a daughter! We call her Rose._

_Hermione Weasley-Granger has given birth to a son! We call him Hugo._

_Ginny Potter-Weasley has given birth to a daughter! We call her Lily Luna._


	10. 9 - Tedtoire

Ten Years Later (2008) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy Lupin hold <strong>the child in his arms. Her size was incredible. How could someone be that small? She had really fluffy orange hair. It was so incredible.

"Hey Lily Luna, I'm your big brother Teddy." He told her. He was sitting on his parents king-size bed. His mother looked at him and smiled.

"As a matter of fact, Teddy, she isn't your sister, because aunt Ginny and uncle Harry aren't your parents." It was Victoire Weasley. She was with her parents and her little sister and brother on a maternity visit. Victoire claimed to be his best friend, because he was the oldest of the family. Teddy mostly liked hanging with Victoire, but with her eight years old she was in this as-a-matter-of-fact fase where she claimed to be smarter than anyone else. If Teddy didn't want to say she was right, she used her Veela powers to convince him, but she'd used it that much that Teddy became immune.

"Well, she's my sister anyway." Teddy said. The little girl was asleep and Teddy loved watching her. Her oldest brother James was never this quiet. James cried from the early morning till the late evening and if he didn't cry, he was just annoyingly asking for attention. Luckily, James was four years now and he didn't cry that much now. James already had his first broom and everybody was convinced he would be an excellent Quidditch player. Albus, the child in the middle, was two. He was a mixture between the crying James and the quiet Lily. He was smart and a sweet kid. Teddy loved being with his little brothers and sister. However Victoire was right about the fact that they weren't his family, he felt like they were. From the beginning his parents had been clear about the fact they weren't his real parents, but for Teddy it sounded good to call them mum and dad. He knew that his parents thought it was alright if he call them Harry and Ginny, but they were such big people. How could he use their first names?

"Oh and Victoire?" Victoire looked up and Teddy grinned at her.

"You call mum and dad's friend Neville and Luna also uncle Neville and aunt Luna while they aren't family." The little blonde blushed at that and walked away.

"That was not really nice, Teddy. You suppose to be nice to girls!" His father said.

"She isn't nice either, why should I be nice to her!" Teddy said.

"That's just how it works with girls." Teddy looked back and saw his parents kissing.

"Can't you do that somewhere else, please?" He protested.

"As a matter of fact, you are in our bedroom, Teddy." His mother said laughingly.

"Don't you start too, please!" He stood up carefully and gave the baby back to his mother.

"She's lovely, Gin. It's amazing to see you two this happy!" Uncle Bill said. Aunt Fleur put Louis on the bed now Teddy was gone. He walked away from them and went downstairs where aunt Hermione was to take care of James, Albus and him.

"Where are James and Albus?" He asked, when he saw she was alone, sitting in the living room with a cup of tea.

"Sleeping in their beds." She answered. "Do you want tea?" Teddy nodded and five minutes later they were sitting together in the living room.

"Don't you want to play with Victoire?" She asked.

"Nah, she's annoying." He answered which made her laugh. For a while they just sat there. Upstairs they heard the sounds of people talking and moving.

"It's strange." Teddy said suddenly.

"What's strange?" His aunt asked.

"Well, it's just…Lily is really small and someday she will be like Victoire's size."

"Yeah, that's right. Someday she will be like Ginny!" Hermione was smiling when she thought about that.

"Do you have a photo of Rose and Hugo?" Teddy asked. He knew his aunt loved to show people pictures of them.

"Yes, yes, in my handbag!" She used a spell and her bag was on her lap.

"Where are they now?" He asked, when she was still searching.

"Ah! Got it! You were saying-…? O right, yeah Ron is babysitting." Teddy thought about the idea of his uncle Ron babysitting and burst into laughter.

"He's not that bad!" His aunt exclaimed quickly, but smiled too. She handed him the picture and there he saw the two little kids. He knew Rose was about Albus's age and Hugo was born just a few months ago. His aunt looked over his shoulder at her children and the way she looked was just so…amazing. The love for her children was so admirable and amazing. It immediately made him think of his parents. His real parents.

"Do you think they loved me?" Teddy said softly. A tear fell down his aunt's cheek.

"I-I'm sor-ry Teddy." She said.

"It's just…they're gone and that's so unbelievable. You know, it was hard for both of them. It was in time of war and your father was a werewolf and the minute Tonks - nobody ever dared called her Nymphadora, except for Moody - well, when your mother told him she was pregnant your father became really insecure. He didn't want you to be a werewolf, you know. He wanted for you the best life someone could ever wished for. He and your mother both loved you so much." Aunt Hermione's tear was only one, but Teddy's tears landed like a waterfall on his shirt. She put him in an embrace.

"I miss them sometimes, but is that right? I know I'm really lucky with mum and dad, but sometimes I wished my real parents were alive."

"Of course you miss them and that's alright! Nobody would ever say it's wrong if you miss them! You know, if you want to, we can visit their grave sometime? It might…feel you connected to them. Maybe I've some old pictures of them in a box? Harry surely has and Andromeda has loads of pictures of Tonks youth and their wedding." Teddy nodded at that.

"Thank you, aunt Hermione." He said and she hugged him once again.

"Anytime, Teddy, anytime." The sound of footsteps made Teddy panic.

"Do I look like I've cried?" His aunt laughed and used a quick spell to clean him up.

"Now you don't."

**When Victoire Weasley** was at home with her parents, she was thinking about family. She hated the fact Teddy had been right about aunt Luna and uncle Neville. It was just when James talked about them, he said that and she'd copied him that simple. Same with uncle Lee. From now on, she just called them Neville, Luna and Lee. She was still wondering about Teddy himself. He wasn't family and yet he still ate like every day at uncle Harry's house and every weekend with theirs.

"Why does uncle Harry and aunt Ginny treat Teddy like he's their own son? As far as I know, he isn't their son and the only family he has is his gran Andromeda. Why doesn't Teddy have parents? Real parents?" Her mother and father gave each other a look. A look they always shared when Victoire asked about the past. She knew there had been a war and much had happened, but there weren't any details. Her parents didn't talk about it that much, certainly with Dominique and Louis in the room. But they were five and three years old, way too young to hear this kind of stuff. She was eight, old enough, wasn't she? She was old enough to go to weddings and maternity visits and wear the most beautiful clothes in the world. If she could do that without the stupid and annoying things Dom did when she had to wear a dress, she was grown up enough to hear those stories? Hogwarts was only four years away and she needed to know those stories before then!

"'Oney, Teddy 'as got parents, but zey…" Her mother started.

"Teddy's father was a good friend of Harry's father. When Harry was a young kid, his parents were killed and when Teddy's father and Harry finally met, they became friends too. Teddy was born in time of war and his father asked Harry of he wanted to be Teddy's godfather. So when Teddy's parents were born in the war, he made a deal with Teddy's grandmother and they decided to raise the child together. So that's why Harry and Ginny treat Teddy like their own son, because Harry knows what it is to grow up without your parents." Victoire blinked at her father. Uncle Harry? Her uncle Harry? His parents…were dead? Yeah of course she wondered why Mr. and Mrs. Potter never came to their house, but she always thought they would step by later. Was it the very same uncle Harry as the one she knew? He didn't look like that or behave like that.

"Is that…uncle Harry?" Her father smiled at her.

"Yes and you know, when you're eleven and you attend Hogwarts, there will be a day where teachers will tell you about it. During the History of Magic lessons, for example. Vic, the reason why people are staring at you, at us, at all of us, is because we're famous. You wear the "Weasley"-name and the Weasley's had a big part in the war. We all lost people in the war. We lost for example your uncle Fred." Uncle Fred? Victoire almost laughed at that.

"No, Fred isn't my uncle!" She said, but her father didn't laugh with her.

"Your cousin Fred owes his name to your uncle George's twin brother Fred."

"Uncle George had a twin brother? You…had twins as younger brothers?"

"Yes, I had. Fred died in the war and I think a part of George will never heal again, although Angelina did a great job healing him. But look, Vic, you will hear about it in the lessons at school. You will see children staring at you at school, but know this: you're our little and beautiful girl and we love you. You're perfect, just the way you are. Don't let people messing with your head, because they think you're not perfect in their eyes."

"Daddy?" She asked. It was the last thing she wanted to ask. She was tired and surprised by everything. It was so strange to hear all this and to know that most of her cousins didn't now that already.

"Yes, my darling?"

"So you won't be…angry when I don't end up in Gryffindor?" Her father laughed.

"Sweetheart, you will attend Hogwarts in four years from now, you don't have to worry about that already! But of course we won't be angry." Victoire looked at her mother, who looked vulnerable and quiet after what her father told her. Her mother never talked about the war or something like that.

"Sleep well, darling." Her mother said and she gave her a kiss on her head.

"Don't worry about what your father told you." Victoire smiled and walked to her bedroom. On the ground she found a picture, which had fell of her wall due to the wind. It was a picture of them, last Christmas. It was not only family, but it included everyone. Teddy and his gran. Grandma and Grandpa Delacour. Aunt Gabrielle with one of her temporary boyfriends. Lee Jordan, his wife Katie Jordan-Bell and their kids Godric - who had the same age as Fred and Roxanne, Louis and James - and Helga - who had the same age as Rose, Albus and Lucy (both of them were named after two founders of Hogwarts, Victoire knew). Neville Longbottem, his wife Hannah Longbottem-Abbott and their kids Alice - same age as Fred and Roxanne, Louis, James and Godric - and Frank - same age as Rose, Albus, Lucy and Helga. Rolf Scamander, his wife Luna Scamander-Lovegood and their kids Lorcan and Lysander - same age as Hugo and Lily. Mr. Lovegood, who was Luna's father. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, who were aunt Angelina's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were aunt Hermione's parents. Victoire had never thought about it like that, but uncle Harry's parents were never there. She always had thought they celebrated it in some other way, because she thought they were muggles. Their Christmas was always the biggest celebration she knew. All those people she saw standing there who weren't her family, were already a bunch of people, let alone when you counted her "real" family with them. Being alone was really hard for a Weasley. However her family was this big, not everyone had someone with the same age. Victoire felt like the only one who didn't had someone. Nobody would be alone when they went to Hogwarts. Even Dom would have Molly, however she didn't like that idea - Dom really hated Molly and Louis would have a bunch of kids. It was like all the parents had a timer for giving birth to their children and used the timer only after her birth. _And Teddy's._ Victoire blinked once and than once again. Teddy was older than her and she'd known him like forever. He had one year to go and then he would attend Hogwarts, leaving her alone for thee years. That would be unbearable! He was her best friend! He was really funny and he always tried to cheer her up by changing his looks. He was _her_ best friend and when he would go to Hogwarts he would meet so many other people and then he wouldn't want to be her best friend! Well, she just had to make this year the best year of his life so he wouldn't dare to do that to her!


	11. 10 - Tedtoire

Eleven Years Later (2009) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

Character disclaimer: On an incredible website I saw some couples from Harry Potter together and their kids. It was a whole new generation of names that someone made up and I liked it. I'm not that good at creating new Harry Potter characters on my own, so I used them. Please note that these aren't my characters. The credit goes to overdosed-on-awesome who posted them on Lunaii Dollmaker - The forum. So thank you!

Note: I know this is a short and crappy chapter, but I couldn't come up with more stuff. Next chapter will probably be only about Teddy, because I don't think Victoire's non-Hogwarts-life is that interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>The first of <strong>September begun with nerves. Teddy was completely packed. He had everything and everyone in the family made him sure of that. His father - or Harry, like he wanted to call him now he was ready for Hogwarts - would bring him, together with his gran. They'd had the most incredible party the day before to say goodbye and good luck. The only thing bothering Teddy was that Victoire wasn't present. Of course she had been quite irritating lately, but she still was his best friend. It bothered him that she - who knew how nervous he was - didn't bother to come to his party. Did she hate him? It wasn't like she had something better to do, because the party was in the afternoon and Teddy knew that Victoire didn't had something to do till October - when she and her muggle friends were reunited again.

"Nervous?" Harry asked him. Teddy laughed a bit.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry smiled at him and guided him to his car.

"I think everyone is nervous at their first day of Hogwarts. I was. Didn't know anything about it, because I'd lived with muggles." Teddy stepped into the car and fastened his seat belt.

"Yeah, but I think…I want my parents to be proud of me, you know? In the stories I heard they seemed to be the most bravest people alive. What if I'm not that brave? Or talented? What if I suck?"

"You won't suck, Teddy, you're an incredible person and you have to believe in yourself!"

"But…but what if they think I'm a freak, because of my looks?" Teddy realized suddenly his hair was blue, as always. It was this time a bit darker than normal, which revealed the negative emotions he had. His hair was always darker when he was angry, worried or sad, but when he was happy, his hair was light. He could change the color and shade, but his emotions would always take over.

"Teddy you're fine! You look fine! I personally think it's cool you can change your looks! Think about Victoire, she likes it too, doesn't she?" He nodded, but this time Harry had let him think about Victoire.

"Victoire wasn't at the party, yesterday." He said sadly.

"Perhaps she had a good reason." Harry answered with a smile.

"Like what?" Teddy asked, but he never listened to the answer. They were there. They were actually at the station. He stepped out of the car and took his luggage with him.

"You have to walk to the wall." Harry said and Teddy was shocked. Of course he _knew_ he had to walk to the wall - Harry had told him plenty of times - but doing it, really running to a wall, was something else. He breathed in and out and walked to the wall. All over the sudden he stood at the right platform.

"TEDDY!" Yelled a familiar voice. There she was, with her dad.

"Surprise!" Her father said with a grin.

"I thought…I thought…" Teddy stuttered, but Harry, Bill and Victoire laughed.

"You didn't thought I would let you go to Hogwarts without saying goodbye? I mean, at Hogwarts you will meet some great people and forget about us, so I thought maybe you wouldn't forget us if we say goodbye this way!" Teddy laughed and hugged Victoire.

"Of course I won't forget my best friend who will attend Hogwarts in three years!"

"Two, if you don't count this one!" He smiled and gave Harry and Bill a hug too.

"Enjoy yourself at Hogwarts, say hi to Neville and don't do stupid things!" Harry said to him.

"Like you didn't do stupid things, Harry." Bill said to Harry and both men grinned.

"Bye!"

"BYE!" Teddy stepped into the train and waved to his family while the train started with the ride. While searching for an empty compartiment, Teddy discovered that almost everyone already had found a place. When he found a compartment with some boys who were probably the same age, he stepped into it.

"Euhm, hi? I'm Teddy and…euhm…the other compartments are already full. Is it alright if I join you?" There was only one boy who actually saw him and reacted.

"Sure! I'm Joel - Joel Wood." Teddy's eyes widened

"Wood? As in the son of Wood captain of Puddlemere United?" Joel grinned.

"Yes, that's me. And you? Do you have a famous last name?" Teddy shrugged.

"It's Lupin. Teddy Lupin." This time it was Joel's time to widen his eyes. The other boys became immediately silent and looked at him with surprise.

"Lupin? As in the son of Lupin the best friend of the father of Harry Potter? As in the amazing soldier who fought in the First and the Second Wizard War? As in the son of Tonks who was a metamorphmagus and died fighting along her husband, during the war? Who was also an incredible Auror?" Teddy was shocked with all the information Joel gave him. Of course he knew everything he said - and even more - but it was actually shocking to hear someone else saying this.

"Yes, that's true. That's all true." He answered and Joel sighed.

"Hey - look out! Your eyes are almost falling out of your head!" Teddy said with sarcasm, because he couldn't handle it anymore. He didn't want to talk about his parents. Joel grinned at his remark.

"FWI: my mother is Alicia Wood. So, now we're even. We know each others parents." Suddenly, all the boys were introducing themselves.

"Dayman Krum." He was the son of the famous retired seeker Victor Krum. His parents moved to England, when his father stopped with Quidditch. Daymon told them his mother always wanted to leave Bulgaria and his father liked England really much when he was there for the Triwizard Tournament and later on with Quidditch games.

"Demetrius Paparkis." His father was a muggle and his mother had been a Beauxbatons student. She'd also seen the difference between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. He had a bunch full of family members and he was the oldest.

"Osahar Jabari." He was the last one. His parents were wizards at Hogwarts too, but Teddy didn't know them. The boys were funny and Teddy liked them immediately. His nerves were almost gone when they walked out of the train. The sight of Hagrid wiped the last of them away. There was no one who felt that safe as Hagrid. He knew what was coming. The boats, where he would get the first sight of Hogwarts. Walking in Hogwarts, where he would meet his first teacher and then - last but not least - the Sorting Ceremony. In which House would he belong?

**The minute she**'d said goodbye to him, Victoire missed him already.

"Come, darling. Let's go home." Her father said to her, but Victoire wasn't in the mood. She saw how parents slowly left the platform and how the younger brothers and sisters complained about how much they wanted to go to Hogwarts.

Two years, she told herself. Teddy would be in his third year and then she would go to Hogwarts. Two years, she would survive that, wouldn't she? It was because of Teddy they knew it was two years until Hogwarts, instead of the three years she normally had to wait. The war caused the problem that there weren't enough students, so Hogwarts had made a rule that said that ten year olds could go to Hogwarts too. Victoire didn't get the rule completely, but it meant for her she had to wait two years instead of three and that was enough to know. She'd been partying the whole day when she heard it.

"Victoire?" Her uncle asked.

"Coming, dad, uncle Harry!" She turned around and walked with her father and uncle to her uncle's car, as they used flooing to go to King's Cross station.

"How's work going, Harry?" Her father asked. Victoire rolled her eyes. They talked like they hadn't seen each other for a long time. Uncle Harry said something back that Victoire didn't understand. All that Ministry-talk they did, wasn't something she liked much. Instead of listening, she decided that going to sleep was a far better option.


	12. 11 - Tedtoire

Eleven Years Later (2009) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

Character disclaimer: I searched around the web for Professors of Hogwarts and their names. My source is: Professors List from the Facebook liking page Harry Potter: the Next Generation. Great work people and the rights belong to you guys! However I did use some older professors we know from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sorting Ceremony<strong> was behind the doors. Neville Longbottem - or as Teddy needed to call him: Professor Longbottem - was explaining the Houses to the group of children. It was a small group, according to what Teddy knew from Harry's experiences. Joel, Dayman, Demetrius and Osahar were already discussing in which House they wanted to be. Joel wanted nothing else than Gryffindor, Dayman said he quite liked Slytherin, Demetrius and Osahar weren't that sure either about in which House they would end up.

"Follow me, please." Professor Longbottem told them and they followed him to the biggest room Teddy had ever seen. Professor McGonagall was sitting on the Headmistress chair. She smiled to them and when everyone was quiet, Professor Longbottem called their names and the Sorting Hat put them in a House. Osahar was the first of them who had to stand up.

"Jabari, Osahar." Professor Longbottem called and there the boy went. He wasn't really nervous, because he thought every House was good.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat said and Teddy smiled to his friend. So he was smart, huh?

"Krum, Dayman." The boy smiled and walked convinced to the chair. The Hat didn't think about it that long, before it said Slytherin. Teddy knew that he was the one after Dayman and his nerves were back again.

"Lupin, Edward." Demetrius and Joel raised a brow by this name. Teddy tried to get his breath right. He would tell the guys later about this 'Edward'-thing.

_"Hmmm…a Lupin, huh?" _Teddy was for a second scared by the Hat, but then he realized nobody could hear him.

_"Nervous, are you? No need to be, you've got a great mind. Brave, like your father. Loyal, like your mother. You're more like you mother than you think, little boy. You've got your fathers looks, true, but your mother is there too. Hmmm…what to do with you?" _Teddy wasn't that afraid anymore, but he knew the Sorting Hat was choosing between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Was he like his mother? People told him he looked like his father when you ignored his abilities as a Metamorphmagus and his gran said he reminded her of her daughter every time they were speaking, but she was the only one. He admired his mother, sometimes more than his father. Was he like his mother?

_"Yes, yes, I know exactly what to do with you." _The Sorting Hat said suddenly. Could it read his mind?

"HUFFLEPUFF!" He screamed and Teddy's eyes widened. Hufflepuff? That was…that was actually great! He stood up and walked to the table with the Hufflepuffs. Some first years smiled at him and an older boy shook hands with him. He was Prefect, Teddy realized, recognizing the badge. He quickly turned around to watch the fate of the rest of his friends.

"Paparkis, Demetrius." He looked nervous, just like the rest of the people without House. The Hat wasn't talking that long, before it screamed his new House.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Teddy was somewhere glad that at least one of the friends he'd made was in the same House as him.

"Wood, Joel." He was the last person standing there, but nothing had made him afraid. Was there really nothing the boy was afraid for? Teddy laughed when the Hat didn't took long for saying the House Joel wanted so badly. Gryffindor it was for Joel.

The boys ended up in exactly the four different Houses. Only Teddy and Demetrius had someone they knew in their year.

"Happy?" Demetrius asked him. Teddy nodded.

"You?" The boy sighted and smiled at him.

"I don't know. If that old Hat is right, than I'm "just and loyal", "unafraid of toil" and "patient."' Teddy laughed.

"Can you live with that, you think?"

"I think I can, yes." The boy laughed back. After Headmaster McGonagall had said a few words the feast begun. There was an incredible amount of food.

"Wow!" Demetrius said immediately. Teddy wasn't this surprise at this whole dinner.

"How can you not be impressed by this?"

"With Christmas, we go to Nana and Granddad's house. There we have the biggest party ever and all the women of the family help Nana with the cooking, so then we have like as much food as we have on this table. Oh, and with Harry's party last year and the year before we celebrated the end of the war. The first one was because the war was over for ten years and the second one was, because practically everyone forced him to do so and Harry might have liked it too, so then we have a big party too." Demetrius looked at him like he'd said the most incredible thing in the world.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Well, I should keep your voice down the second time you talk about your family. Rumor has it you're _the_ Teddy Lupin - nobody recognized you when the Hat said Edward, what's the deal with that anyway? Everybody likes to know everything about everything and even more when that everything is Harry Potter. This is personal information, wouldn't share it with everyone if I were you. But, to react on your story: do you really have parties this big?"

"Well the Celebration party is the biggest, because the Christmas party is for family and family friends only." When Teddy had said that, only responding on the last thing, he suddenly realized his friend has said more.

"My official name is Edward Remus Lupin, but because my granddad died, who's name was Ted, they called me Teddy as a…nickname. I'm used to it, I guess. Nobody calls me Edward anymore, but if all those Professors here are going to do fancy, I won't ever remember that name again, I think." Demetrius nodded.

"Well, I'm full now." He said and Teddy laughed at him. They both were extremely full and tired of everything.

"Let us now sing the Hogwarts Song." Professor McGonagall said. She didn't look that pleased about the song, - Harry'd told him it reminded her of Dumbledore - but the song was on and it was officially the weirdest song ever.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something, please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

It was incredible how fast their first week went by and how busy they already were. Because they shared classes with other Houses, Teddy and Demetri were soon reunited with Joel, Osahar and Dayman. They were nice pales, however Teddy didn't like Dayman that much - the kid was scary. Osahar was always the smart know-it-all, which Teddy reminded of two people: Victoire in her 'I Know Everything'-phase and Rose, who was just two or three years old and already reading books and everthing. It was a pity that Osahar just was this learn freak almost all the time, but sometimes he could be nice too. Joel was the one for jokes and pranks. Teddy knew them, because of the stories of George and Lee. His cousins Fred and James were even pranking with their too-young-and-cute-for-pranking excuse. Dayman always came with the meanest pranks, so to prevent that, Teddy joined them. Demetri had warned him, but what bad things could a bit of pranking do? The people or hated him or loved him and the fact that he was a Metamorphmagus, wasn't exactly helping. Now with the pranks, people knew he, Dayman and Joel were weird, so he finally could wear his "normal" colour, blue.

Teddy loved his potions lessons from Professor Slughorn. He knew the teacher already from the Celebration parties, just like he knew Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawny, - who would teach him "the art of Divination" in two years - Professor Hagrid and Professor Flitwick - who taught him Charms.. Professor Longbottem was another story, but yes, he did know him. It was strange for Teddy to know that much teachers at almost first name basis, but he was still enjoying his classes, like Defence Against the Dark Arts - better known as DADA. Professor Kennard was a very young professor and everybody liked him. He was cool and wasn't too hard on the class if they were late or didn't do their homework. Herbology was given by Professor Sprout and that was, next to potions, Teddy's favorite course. Professor Longbottem was her assistent and rumor had it Professor Sprout would retire in five years. Teddy really hated Transfiguration (Professor Rozard) and Astronomy (Professor Sinistra). His flying lessons from Professor Hooch were really exiting. Teddy found it amusing he knew so many of the Professors. These professors had taught at Harry and Ginny and even his father the art of potions! Harry had told him about Madam Pomfrey and Filch too and they were still there too. Suddenly the magical life Harry had told him about, was true and was existing. It wasn't this strange thing anymore, but it was actually something. He still missed home sometimes, but he wrote them as much as possible.

_Dear Vic,_

_I'm still alive and you're still my friend._

_Teddy_

It wasn't like Teddy didn't want to write Victoire, but he didn't know what to write to her. Was it cruel to tell her all the stories he'd told Harry about Hogwarts, because it seemed like it was and then she might think he was the most unbearable person in the world - typically something for Victoire to say that. Maybe this was enough. Teddy wrote a more detailed letter to Harry, knowing that he was very curious. Teddy told him he'd made some friends, that he was a prankster from time to time and that he wasn't nervous anymore.

Teddy had get to know some people at Hogwarts. It was strange how many names were names of people Teddy had seen articles in the papers. Holly Carrow for example. Teddy had red her father was a Death Eater and in prison. Before he was caught he'd obviously made a girl pregnant. Rumor had it she carried her fathers name, because her mother worshipped him. Holly was a Slytherin and yes, there was much you could say about her father, but the girl was hot! Joel had already claimed her after Dayman introduced her to them. Next to Holly, you had Crystal Rowle. She was very blond and Holly's best friend. Dayman only tolerated Joel wanting Holly, because he wanted Crystal. Teddy, Osahar and Demetrius only laughed at their friends. They only wanted to become friends with people when Teddy told them the stories about Victoire and his other "cousins". They were lovely people, true that, but still. The girls in his family were some kind of…girly.

"But Dominique and Roxanne aren't like that, I must add." Teddy said. The other girls were too young to judge, but Do and Roxy were always climbing trees and that kind of stuff. They made jokes about Molly - the poor kid - and Victoria - not so poor. Teddy always had a good laugh about the two girls, but there weren't any girls like them at school, so they had boy friends. Osahar had a Ravenclaw friend named Jeremy Stretton. His father had apparently the exact same name. The other friend was named Thomas Burrow. Jeremy and Thomas's fathers were apparently chasers for the Ravenclaw team back in their days. The boys were both too exited for their next year where they wanted to become chasers. Teddy and Demetrius had met some fellow Hufflepuff students named Jack McManus - his father was a Hufflepuff too - and Andrew Brown - muggleborn. Their pack became bigger, although Teddy mostly hung around with Demetrius, Jack and Andrew. It was difficult, having friends in other houses, but they managed. Teddy didn't want to know most of the guys, because they all seemed to think they were amazing. Demetrius, Jack and Andrew were more like him, more like the friends Teddy had missed at home.

"Teddy, isn't that your owl?" Andrew said, when Teddy was telling them about his family. Seeing the white owl Harry had bought for him, Teddy smiled.

"Yes it is."

"A _pink _letter?" Jack laughed.

"You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend!" Demetrius teased. They all knew how he thought about girls. Teddy just grumbled while opening the letter.

_Teddy,_

_Will you never do that again? I'm your friend, remember! I want to know everything, every detail, every inch of what happens at Hogwarts! Well, let's do that again._

_I'm happy to discover we're still friends, but friends tell each other everything, so please tell me more about what happens back there at Hogwarts! We had a family meeting some days ago and uncle Ron - of all people - knew more about you than me! That's partly of course because uncle Ron and uncle Harry gossip like two old ladies, but don't tell them I said that. I might be not as old as you are but surely I understand what you're talking about. Take Rose for example, she knows everything, while she's like three or something? That's not normal! So I can do that too, don't ever ignore me like that._

_Oh, and by the way: I'm still alive too._

_Love, Victoire_


	13. 12 - Tedtoire

Eleven Years Later (2009) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

A/N: So I'm really bad in what-does-young-people-say-or-think thing and I'm sorry if I made them behaving more grown-up than how they should (perhaps you could give me advise so I can change it?). Furthermore: I dislike this chapter, because it's a filler. Bleugh.

* * *

><p><strong>"Teddy! There you <strong>are! Finally back with us!" Harry laughed when he picked the boy up from the station.

"I swear you've grown at least five inches!" Teddy grumbled a bit when Harry messed with his hair, but was immediately distracted when someone tapped him.

"Euhm…Teddy…my parent's-they…" It was Andrew and he was looking very nervous. He'd told Teddy just recently about his parents. His parents had been acting weird around him since he got his Hogwarts letter. The stories about wizards and witches had been true. Everything they only red in books, was true. It had been a bit too much for his parents and they decided to divorce. It wasn't only Andrew's Hogwarts letter, because they were fighting all the time, but this was the final cause for their divorce. Andrew's father worked for some typical muggle thing and was flying around the world like all the time. When Teddy had asked how his father flew, Andrew explained some weird metal constructing flying through the sky. It reminded Teddy of the car of Harry, because that was able to fly too, but apparently this 'airplane' was completely different from that. It wasn't exactly a surprise for Andrew when his father had told him that he couldn't make it for his Christmas break to pick him up. Andrew's mother however, didn't react on any owl Andrew had sent, but leaving him completely alone at King's Cross wasn't exactly what Andrew had expected.

"Euhm…you know-my mother-euhm…"

"Andrew, this is my godfather Harry Potter." It was nice Andrew was a muggleborn. He wasn't acting weird around him when Teddy had told him who had raised him.

"Pleasure!" Andrew said, offering Harry his hand.

"Harry, this is Andrew, a friend of mine." Harry nodded a bit vaguely.

"I told you about him in my letters." Teddy whispered in his ear. Harry smiled the minute he realized it was _that_ Andrew.

"Nice to meet you, Andrew!" Harry said and Teddy smiled.

"Harry, can Andrew stay with us for a while? His father is traveling around the world and his mother…euhm…well…she isn't able to pick him up."

"Of course." Harry said. Somewhere Teddy knew Andrew reminded Harry a bit about himself. From the things Harry had told him, Teddy knew that they were in some ways similar. For example the fact they both didn't have another place like home than Hogwarts.

"Oh, just so you know Teddy: we will immediately go to the Burrow. Everyone is really excited to hear those Hogwarts stories out of first hand and there is a certain girl who missed you really much!" Teddy laughed a bit awkward. Victoire and him had been writing many letters and she somehow sounded even more grownup than him. He missed her too, but would she be the same girl in the letters as she was in real life now? She was, of course, only seven. How big were the chances that she'd been writing letters with her girly girl friends in the neighborhood?

"So you _do_ have a girlfriend!" Andrew said laughingly.

"Are you two finally a couple?" Harry reacted.

"Why didn't you admit it?" Andrew and Harry said in unison.

"Woah! Victoire and I aren't together. Like…eulgh! Couldn't think about something more horrible than that! All those guys at school are talking about girls like they own them or something, but I don't like them. I'm more the person who likes Do and Roxy, but they aren't at school, so I guess I'm not interested." Harry laughed and Teddy just shook his head.

"But tell me about your family, Teddy?" Andrew asked. Teddy had told him something about his family, but after Demetrius's warning, he wasn't that open anymore.

"Well you have Harry, who is my godfather and he's married to Ginny…"

"…who is the most beautiful woman in the world, let's not forget that, Teddy!" Harry filled for him.

"Well, apparently that plus she's very nice to me. They have three children. James is like…the most rebellious one and he's an idiot. Albus is very quiet and Lily is very extrovert in what I remember."

"They didn't change that much then." Harry grinned.

"Most of times I live with my gran and she's very nice."

"Euhm, Teddy?" Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Well, your gran told me her sister informed her that your gran wasn't the only one with a grandchild. Her sister is very sorry about everything and wants her to meet her grandson. It is very likely you will meet her sister and her grandson too."

"O…" Teddy answered.

"Were that…the Malfoy's?" Harry nodded at that and smiled at him.

"But they're perfectly fine, I'm sure, otherwise your gran wouldn't let them meet you!" Teddy smiled back and continued his story.

"Okay, so you have Ron, who is Ginny's older brother, and he's married to Hermione. They have two children named Rose, who's the same age as Albus, and Hugo, who's the same age as Lily. I don't know them that much, because they are pretty young too. Then you have George, who is the older brother of both Ron and Ginny and he's married to Angelina. They have twins named Fred and Roxanne. They're pretty much like James. Roxy is very nice, but I don't talk that much with Fred. So then you have Percy, who is the older brother of George, Ron and Ginny and he's married to Audrey. They have also two children. Molly is the oldest and really a bookworm and Lucy is the age of Albus and Rose, I thought. She's very quiet too. Then you have Charlie, who hasn't got any wife or children. Sometimes he takes a girl home named Leah, but that's just occasionally. Last one is Bill who is the eldest of the redheads and he's married to Fleur. Fleur is from France and has a funny accent. They have three children. Victoire is nine, Dominique is the same age as Molly - who she doesn't like, obviously - and Louis is the same age as Fred, Roxy and James and is like the rest of them. So that's the whole lot I think?" Harry grinned at the explanation of their family.

"And your parents?" Andrew asked. Teddy looked down and his eyes asked Harry for help.

"Teddy's parents died at the Second Wizard War." Harry said softly.

"I-I'm so sorry Teddy - I didn't mean too…" Andrew started.

"It's alright. It was about time someone would aks me about them. I'm…I'm just glad you're the first to ask." Andrew smiled and looked outside.

"So the Burrow then?" Teddy smiled.

"It will feel like home, I swear."

**"When will Teddy **come?" Victoire was really impatient, but didn't she had the right to be impatient? Her best friend had been gone for half a year!

"He's coming, Victoire. He's coming!"

"Well, what if he decided to stay at Hogwarts? It's possible!"

"Like Teddy would do that!"

"Well if his Hogwarts buddies would be more exciting than us, yes he would do that!"

"Don't be like zat Victoire, otherwize you're grounded." Her mother was clearly not in the mood of an impatient-Victoire. Most people wouldn't say that was exactly unkind of her, noticing how she had to listen to all those 'he-will-he-won't-come' theories of her daughter, while Dominique kept running away.

"I zwear, Bill, we never should've learned Do how to walk!" Her father just laughed and kissed his wife.

"Please don't do that when I'm here!" Victoire exclaimed.

"And when I'm here! Like bleuh!" She looked up and there was her uncle George.

"I walked in on Harry and Ginny some years ago and eulgh!"

"Like you don't kiss your wife." Her father answered.

"Of course I never kiss my wife!" Victoire laughed at the surprised face her uncle was faking.

"What did I hear about you never kissing me?" Aunt Angelina walked into the room.

"Uncle George said you never kiss!" Victoire said cheerful.

"Well George, perhaps we should try that some time?" Her parents laughed at that and uncle George became a bit red.

"Nah, like you could resist me."

"Please, mum, dad, get a room!" Fred answered.

"He's mental that one. Only five years old!" Her father exclaimed.

"Well, he does use his fathers words." Uncle George said proudly.

"Definitely not going to kiss you anytime soon." Aunt Angelina decided.

"Eulgh, is seriously _everyone_ in the world talking about kissing?" A famous bluehead said. Victoire was the first one who saw him and hugged him immediately.

"YOU'RE BACK!" She said, while the others all laughed.

"Okay, I say two years." Uncle Charlie said.

"I go with Charlie." Uncle Ron said.

"Nah, five years." Her dad said.

"Yeah, you wish Bill! Three years." Aunt Angelina.

"I go with Ang." Aunt Ginny.

"Me too."

"What? Fleur you know we're talking about our own daughter?"

"Two years, that's my max." Uncle George said laughingly.

"I go with Bill, knowing Teddy." Uncle Harry said. There were more bids, but Teddy had run away.

"C'mon Teddy! I wanted to play a game!" Victoire complained, but while she was running after him, she bumped into someone.

"Oh…I'm sorry!" The boy said. He was a bit shy, but Victoire smiled at him and used a bit of her Veela-powers.

"No problem. I'm Victoire and you are?" He smiled at her and became a bit nervous when she grabbed his hand.

"Euhm…I'm Andrew."

"Andrew? Oooh, Andrew! Teddy told me about you! You're a muggleborn right?"

"I-I guess?"

"Well, and can you give me an example of something really typical for a muggle?"

"Euuhh…" His mouth stood wide open and the minute he realized how to talk again he smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Well, you have a television?"

"Television?"

"Yes it's a big black screen and you can see there the shows you like and everything!"

"My aunt Hermione does have something like that at her place, I thought! And what kind of shows?"

"Well they're probably not like the shows you have, but there are talkshows and like shows with actors."

"Actors?"

"Well, euhm…I don't really know how to describe that." He stuttered and she smiled.

"Perhaps you can show me sometime?"

"You'd like that? I-I mean: sure!"

"Victoire, please don't give him a hard time!" Teddy said angrily.

"I don't give him a hard time! We're having fun and we were talking about tele-vise? Andrew promised me he's going to show me what that is!"

"Yeah while you used your Veela-powers!"

"I'm sorry, your _what_?" Andrew asked.

"Victoire has got Veela-powers, because she's a Veela."

"I'm not that much of a Veela, just an eight-Veela. Like you're one to talk, you're a Metamorphmagus!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Teddy hissed, while his hair turned the darkest red.

"Like what?" Victoire said, while she set her Veela-powers on full-power.

"If the only way you ever get someone to talk to you is because of your Veela-powers, than you're pathetic!"

"Andrew and I bumped into each other, literally, so I don't know where you're talking about!"

"He's my friend so please don't do that ever again to someone who's my friend!"

"Teddy, Victoire, please, why don't you guys play a game or something?" It was her mother and Victoire smiled.

"Of course mum." Teddy shook his head, but she saw he forgave her.

"Let's play exploding snap!"


	14. 13 - Tedtoire

Thirteen Years Later (2011) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

A/N: Remember how I told you about someone who made a family tree for a million amazing next-gen people? Well, that forum had been closed, so now I'm here and I have to come up with those characters myself (but hey: Andrew is my own character, so perhaps I can come up with some great characters)?. Let's hope my professors won't let me down! Just so that you know: I'm looking on the Harry Potter wiki and there are some interesting names of Hogwarts students I didn't even know existed! So most of the last names I didn't make up. For the first names I'm mostly looking at the names of other students or some "muggle names" which are quite interesting. Hope you like them :)

* * *

><p><strong>She was ready<strong> now. She was actually ready now. Eleven years old and old enough to go to Hogwarts. Her family had been nervous with her and Victoire couldn't be more exciting. Teddy was a lot nicer to her too, but he told her they probably wouldn't go to the same house, which upset her. She would be alone, a total loss.

"Come on Vic! Let's go!" Victoire was now more nervous than exciting and seeing all those people was rather difficult to deal with.

"But what if they don't like me?" She said. Teddy grinned and she couldn't think of how Teddy had become so…grown-up next to her.

"They will, believe me. Andrew likes you, so why wouldn't they? And besides, if they don't like you, you just have to use your Veela-powers instead!" Victoire rolled her eyes and slapped him.

"Ouch?"

"Shut it, Teddy."

"_Language!_ 'e iz your friend, remember?" Her mother smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I'm going zo miss you zo much, my darling!"

"Don't cry, Fleur, don't cry. She will return safely, I will look after her!" Teddy said with a smile. Fact was he'd promised her mother more than ten times to look after her, like she couldn't look after herself. Victoire gave her father another big hug and stepped into the train.

"Where are we going to sit?" She asked Teddy and he guided her to an empty compartiment.

"Teddy!" A voice said, clearly relieved.

"And Victoire!" He said after that.

"Didn't realize you were that old already!"

"Shut it Andrew, you're implying that I'm still a baby!"

"I meant it like a compliment!"

"Oh and that wonders why girls won't like him." Teddy laughed and Victoire gave Andrew a strange look. Andrew just laughed with him and plumped down next to Teddy.

"I saw Demetrius and Jack are on the way, but be careful, you're first-buddies Joel and Dayman are coming too, with their whole bunch." Teddy's face fell.

"Who are Joel and Dayman? You never told me about them?"

"I met them in the train when I was on the way to Hogwarts. With them I met Demetrius and Osahar, but they are still kind. Joel and Dayman are a rebellious team and more than pranksters. I did some pranks with them, but when the last one ended in detention, I never wanted to prank again. I mean: not that I'm afraid of detention, but it wasn't until then I realized how much of a bunch of idiots they are. Be kind to them and don't make them your enemy, because you won't end well then." Andrew nodded.

"Yes, they are really…well, their pranks aren't kind or comparable to the pranks your family does. Their pranks are mean."

"Don't ever use your Veela-powers on them." Teddy warned.

"And why not? Perhaps I could win them over with it?"

"Well, you certainly will win them over, but it's very possible they want to do more than only that. You see, they aren't 'just friends' with girls…" Victoire gasped and looked outside the window. This wasn't something she wanted to discuss with Teddy.

"I think I get it." She said.

"Get what?" It was a strong voice. Deep and somehow sexy. Victoire grinned a bit and flipped her hair back. When she saw him standing their, she realized that she recognized him.

"The secret passages in Hogwarts." She said, while she didn't know where the confidence in that sentence came from.

"And who may you be?" Another boy came inside the compartment and both of the boys were sitting next to her.

"Victoire Weasley." She said.

"Weasley, huh?"

"Definitely a Gryffindor than!"

"Tsh, you have already Holly!"

"Holly? Have you seen her? Besides: you have already Crystal."

"Ever thought about I wouldn't want _you_?" Victoire said, rolling her eyes.

"Babe, you don't know who you're talking to."

"Perhaps you should introduce yourselves to me than, huh?"

"This here is Dayman Krum and I'm Joel Wood."

"Dayman Krum, I know that name. Wait: your father was a Three-wizard Champion, wasn't he?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, my mother was one too! Fleur Delacour was her name back then!"

"So, you mean I have seen you before with those parties of his godfather then?" Suddenly the attention went to Teddy and Victoire was probably the only one who saw he had to change his face from anger to normal.

"Must be." Victoire said slowly. She knew him. Teddy had been talking to him at a party of uncle Harry's. He had been upset and hadn't told her why. He had become sexy.

"Hey guys, don't forget me!" Victoire turned around to see Joel sitting there with a grin.

"Son of the captain of Puddlemere United!"

"Niece of the ex-captain of Holyhead Harpies, so I don't think we're on the same team."

"My Merlin, niece of Ginny Potter of course!"

"And you surely are a walking encyclopedia?" Teddy snorted loud, but Joel didn't respond to that.

"Guys! Meet my brother Phileas." Another boy came into their compartiment. Victoire recognized him from the picture Teddy had shown her. It probably was Demetrius.

"Demetrius, my friend, welcome back!" Joel said and Demetrius rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Joel, and who might that be? Your new ex-girlfriend?"

"Don't be ridiculous! We haven't even talked properly!"

"So it's Dayman's new girlfriend?"

"Well we had this interesting talk about how we know each other…"

"Guys please! Demetrius, that is Victoire, she's my…euhm…almost-sister, first-year, and Vic, that's Demetrius." Victoire stood up, all the attention of that boys had become a bit too much.

"Phileas is a first-year too, how funny!" Demetrius said.

"Euhm, nice to meet you, but I've to go to the loo!" Victoire said. She somehow reminded herself too about the fact she needed to change. Being there at the bathroom she saw a girl, reading in a book. She was blond, but a bit shy, clearly.

"I'd like to change, so if you please could just go…outside?" The girl nodded.

"First-year?" The girl nodded again.

"Me too."

"At least now I know someone!" Victoire smiled at her.

"Muggleborn?"

"No, halfblood. I'm Olive Clearwater. My mother divorced my father before I was even born. Apparently still in love with a silly secondary-school crush named Percy Weasley." Victoire's mouth was open of surprised and when she realized what Olive had said, she immediately burst out of laughter.

"Wow, didn't expect _that_ from uncle Percy!"

"O, shut it! Me and my big mouth — immediately telling all the names."

"I'm Victoire Weasley, the cousin of the silly secondary-school crush of your father. What's your mother's name? Perhaps I will mention her sometime in my letters — if I will ever write him one, that is."

"Penelope Clearwater, but don't write about her, please!"

"My aunt Audrey won't be happy with that, I think. Uncle Percy is married, you know and he has two children. Don't think he will divorce aunt Audrey for your mother, but I was never interested in my uncle's love life before." Olive laughed with her and Victoire changed her robes quickly.

"Nervous?"

"Well, yes. I have to be in Gryffindor of course, otherwise three-quarter of the family won't be pleased with me. Everyone's bedding of course. Everyone always bed about everything. There is still a bedding-pool from two years ago when Teddy and I will end up together - which is never, just so that you know. I might have liked him when I was seven or so, but now I'm eleven, I'm over that crush. It's still a much less silly crush than your mothers." Olive laughed and gave her a hug.

"My mother was from Ravenclaw, but I'm not as smart as she, so I don't think I will end up there. I'm happy I met you, Victoire, I don't feel so alone right now."

"I'm happy that I met you too, Olive." Victoire smiled.

**And she never **came back. Teddy would never believe girls anymore when they would say they 'went to the loo'. He couldn't believe Victoire and the way she'd acted. Why was she always so afraid that people wouldn't like her? People adored her. People loved her. They thought she was amazing the minute she was walking into a room. But no, Victoire never believed that and always used her Veela-power, which made her that weird person. The way she acted with Dayman and Joel, — like she flirted with them — made him so mad. Why couldn't she just act normal? If she would continue acting like this, at some point boys would think she was interested in them too, but no, she just was naive. When the rest of the friends of Dayman and Joel finally arrived — including Holly and Crystal - the boys decided to let them sit here in peace, to Teddy's pleasure.

"In which House will Victoire be sorted?" Phileas said, reminding them of how much a first-year he still was.

"Gryffindor, if you ask me." Teddy said honest.

"Her father was one, like every Weasley and she's very brave too."

"Yeah? How's that?"

"Well, when she has a crush on someone, she's that brave that she shows everyone she has that crush." Teddy joked.

"_That_ was clearly visible with Daymar and Joel." He sighted. Andrew was right.

"Are you going to do something about it, mate?" Demetrius asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not her brother, you know. Almost, that's true, but not completely. Thereby I'm not her boyfriend, so in Victoire's rules I'm not one to speak."

"Well, you're her friend!" Jack said, who had came in just seconds after Demetrius and Phileas.

"We will see, guys, we will see. If necessary Phileas has to become friends with her so I can tell Demetrius who well tell you what you have to tell Victoire to not become someone who she's not." The boys laughed and cheered to that. When they stepped out of the train in the night, Teddy thought he saw the famous blond hair of his almost-sister walking towards Hagrid, but he wasn't that sure. The Sorting Ceremony was only an hour away for Victoire and this would be special. He knew she was nervous, but somewhere Teddy hoped Victoire would be put into Hufflepuff, with him. He knew that was nowhere near possible. Victoire would alone scream about it colors, what more? He was worried about his best friend and this was the first time he really was worried about her. She had been annoying before, irritating, angry, flirting, happy, lovely and friendly, but she'd never gave him a reason before to be worried at her. Victoire always managed to solve her own issues, but this time he was the only one she knew who was around her — ignoring Professor Longbottem and Professor McGonagall. Of course she wouldn't accept his help, but Teddy didn't know how girls worked. Did he had to help when she said she didn't want his help or did he had to mind his own business? Girls like Victoire were strange and difficult. Her nine-year-old sister Dominique was compared to that much easier. It was true he was the only one in the big family who wasn't really family. It was true that almost every girl adored him for his changing looks, but he hated it. Do and Roxy, however, were girls he could play around with. They didn't wear the dresses of a princess with tiaras and everything.

Teddy sat down at the Great Hall, listening to the words McGonagall was saying. There was only one Professor not sitting with the others. Professor Longbottem, who was this year too giving the kids the first tour around Hogwarts. When the big doors opened, Teddy immediately saw Victoire. It wasn't really hard to seek for a girl with long, blond hair. The minute some boys saw her, their mouths opened and whistled at her. Names were coming, like they did when Teddy was standing there as a nervous first-year.

"Blenkinsop, Timothy."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy wasn't really interested in anything and just sat down at the Gryffindor table. As he was the first one whose name was mentioned, he just looked down.

"Clearwater, Olive."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy saw Victoire clapping and smiling to the girl. How did she know her?

"Paparkis, Phileas."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Demetrius was clearly relieved to see his little brother was in the same house as he was and Teddy beat him softly on the back.

"Silva, Emily."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everybody was silent for a minute. Emily Silva was of course the daughter of the two famous Quidditch players Tony Silva and Gwenog Jones-Silva. The girl blushed when she walked to the Gryffindor table, where the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team congratulated her — or perhaps himself — with her being in Gryffindor.

"Thruston, Myron."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Teddy recognized his last name from his favorite band The Weird Sisters. The boy smiled at the crowd, already loving the attention he had. Professor Longbottem almost needed to send him from the chair, but the boy walked eventually himself to his place.

"Tremlett, Penelope."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Tremlett…Donaghan Tremlett of course! He must be her father! She was the child of a member of The Weird Sisters too! Teddy laughed softly when the girl was sitting on his table. And then, suddenly, Victoire was sitting on that chair. She was nervous, but also convinced. The Hat didn't even talk to her that long and she smiled happily when the Hat told her to go to the Gryffindor table. Teddy wasn't sure what to think. Had he lost his best friend now or was it time for the both of them to let each other go and discover the world behind their family?


	15. 14 - Tedtoire

Thirteen Years Later (2011) \\ The Beginning of Forever and Always \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

A/N: While I was looking for the timetable of the First Years, I found something…weird. I've seen the timetable before, but this time a class named 'Xylomancy' was added. For those who don't know that lesson: it's a type of divination that relied upon twigs. The book about this class is written by Selina Sapworthy and classes were in the North Tower of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh Merlin, Timothy<strong> is really a hot bloke!" Victoire blushed and slapped her friend.

"Olive, stop!"

"As if you weren't saying you wanted to study here, just because of Tim!"

"Giving him nicknames, are you?"

"Don't ignore me, Vic, just admit it!"

"NEVER!" The girls laughed, but Victoire knew Olive was right. Timothy wasn't only hot, but also very smart and one of the few persons who wasn't that nice to her. Just because she wasn't completely in control of her Veela-powers, wasn't a reason for all the guys in the school to flirt with her even though they thought otherwise.

"Hello darling!" A familiar voice said. Victoire looked up, right in the eyes of Joel Wood.

"I'm not your darling, Joel."

"Ssshh, you should be honored I'm talking to a firstie, you know!"

"Just shut your mouth and go to the one who's your slut this week. Who's the unlucky one this week?"

"Well, I was thinking about you…" Victoire gave him a dead-glance.

"…And than I thought I would make your boyfriend jealous, so perhaps not you this week."

"You have to be more specific about the one you call 'my boyfriend'"

"There are more boys claiming to be your boyfriend? And here you're calling _me_ a player!"

"Just shut up Wood."

"Clearwater, the beast next to the beauty! Perhaps you two can become lesbians?"

"Not that there isn't anything wrong with that, but no thanks Joel." He kissed her on the head and left the library. Just a few inches after he crossed Madam Pince, he stopped.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND OF THE WEEK IS THAT BLUE HAIRED GIT!" He shouted and he walked away grinning.

"Calm down, Vic!"

"I'm going to KILL HIM!" Typically, Olive was always calming her down before the real anger came.

"Don't do things you're going to regret!"

"You know how hard this friend-zone thing is? When I was younger, I was madly in love with Teddy, believe me and at some point I discovered every girl in my family was in love with him. He was the only boy I knew, of course I was in love with him! But now we're here and I don't talk to him, because he's always 'busy' or so and then that boy — who I thought was his friend — claimed he's in love with me or something? I wished Teddy was my cousin, so we would never have this weird conversations! Teddy is always claiming he hates love and now he's the one doing weird stuff! And plus, talking about love with Teddy is like super weird, so I can't discuss those things with him, which makes us even less better friends than when we were like four years old."

"Vic, calm down! You have those Veela powers, don't forget that! There is almost nobody who can resist that."

"Teddy can. Timothy too, I guess." Olive grinned softly.

"What?"

"You like Timothy, don't you?"

"No, I don't. I'm just…curious okay? You're just saying weird things! Here, let's study for potions instead!" Olive shook her head, laughingly and sing songed something what sounded like: "Vicky loves Timmy!"

"Just shut it!" Victoire reacted, playfully angry and she smiled.

"Euhm, is it a problem if I study with you?" The poor little boy who had interrupted them, smiled a bit shy.

"You're Phileas, right?" Victoire recognized. She smiled at him, but hoped he didn't hear anything of Olive' and her conversation.

"Phil, yes."

"Demetrius's little brother?" Phil almost gave her a dead glance, but suddenly seemed to realize who he was talking too and

"Thanks for the little, but I think so." Victoire laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, of course you can study with us." Olive coughed loudly and when Victoire looked at her, raising her brow.

"If you're okay with it too, Olive?" Olive smiled overly happy at her and then at Phil.

"Yes, no problem Phil." Victoire shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Overdramatic bitch." She hissed.

"Pot calling the kettle black!" Olive hissed back.

"Sorry, did I missed something?" Phil looked up.

"Nothing!" The two girls said in unison.

"Right, well, I heard you back there talking about potions. Can you help me with the twelve uses of dragon blood? I only have nine or something."

"Did you have the cure for verruca?" Olive said, while scanning his paper.

"I don't think so…"

"You forgot the spot remover as well!" Victoire added.

"Oh, of course, the oven cleaner, Vic, we forgot that one!"

"Professor Slughorn will be very happy with us then!"

"I'm still missing one, I think."

"No Phil, you've got that one there and those three. Oh, and there are number five, six and seven. Number eight is there…and nine and ten…over there. Plus the ones Vic and I said, so that's twelve. If I were you I would write it more organized way, but that's all."

"Thank you so much! If you ever need help for Xylomancy or Magical Theory or History of Magic, I'm your man! I mean, I'm more of a theoretical person instead of a practical person." Victoire and Olive laughed at him, when Olive suddenly offered him a hand.

"Euhm…?" He clearly didn't understand and Victoire giggled at the shyness of Phil.

"Friends?" Relieved, Phil shook her hand and after her, Victoire shook hands with him.

"Friends."

**It was nearly **Christmas when Teddy realized he hadn't seen Victoire in ages. Soon they would go home together and tell everyone the amazing stories about Hogwarts. It was a pity Victoire and him didn't talk that often, but he was really busy. He hadn't made the Quidditch team, but the captain had told him that he would be a great Chaser if he didn't already had three great Chasers. Demetrius, however, had become Keeper. Andrew wasn't that much of a flying person. Wood was of course a Keeper, like his father, while Dayman was a Seeker, also like his father. However Dayman and Joel seemed to be a bit nice and at least talking at him, he never talked to them again. It was on rare occasions he even saw them. They didn't share that much lessons, because they'd chosen complete other classes.

"How's your little brother doing, Dem?" Teddy teased.

"Please don't call me Dem and he's fine. He had made some friends, I heard and apparently he's very famous by the girls." Teddy raised his brows and looked at Demetrius.

"Seriously?" It wasn't like Demetrius and Phileas were ugly…but they weren't as handsome as for example Joel or Dayman. Girls would mostly choose them, instead of Teddy and his guys.

"Yeah, I was first surprised too, but then it all made sense."

"Why?"

"He's friends with your…almost-cousin. Victoire Weasley is one of the most popular girls in school, didn't you notice? Every girl is jealous of her and every boy wants to date her. The only reason people liked Olive and Phil are because of Victoire, until people apparently discovered why she's friends with them."

"Is Vic popular?"

"Seriously, Teddy, you should open your eyes sometimes. Perhaps you're happy to discover that Victoire doesn't date and isn't interested in anyone. Well, we will see how fast that will change. I think she's dated the whole school before her fourth year." He grinned at Teddy and Teddy just rolled his eyes. Victoire wasn't supposed to date anyone anytime soon. Every boy out there would only like her for her beauty.

"Aren't there guys who can see through her?"

"Phil and some other bloke, apparently."

"And what should I do?"

"Talking to her, of course. Sorry to say, but she already made other friends, so hurry up before she will totally forget about you." Teddy didn't like that. Vic and he were friends, weren't they? Just because they were busy, didn't mean that they wouldn't make some time for each other, would they?

"I'm…I'm going to the library, I think." Teddy said, while picking up his book and walking to the library. She studied there, didn't she? She had some friends in other houses and Demetrius had told him Phileas was often studying with her. He was walking into the library, looking for her and saw her sitting there. She was indeed studying with Phil and Olive.

"I think we deserve a break." Olive said. A normal student who didn't know Olive and Victoire, wouldn't know who would be who. Olive had, like Victoire, long and blond hair. Teddy had seen how nervous and shy the girl was in the beginning of the year, but he could already see a difference between that girl and this girl. This girl was wipping on her chair of excitement and obviously not in de mood of studying anymore.

"It's almost Christmas, you know, and I have to do loads of preparations for then. Please stop this!" Teddy heard Victoire giggling and smiled. It was a while ago he had heard it for the last time. She hadn't been giggling with him the way she was giggling now for ages. He walked to their table and with that he saw the excitement dropping of Olive's face.

"Just what I needed, another one of Victoire's admirers. Please stop, she's not interested." Teddy gave her a strange look, but laughed a bit at that.

"I'm not here to admire her, I'm just here to…"

"…talk?" Olive finished, "Yeah, well, haven't heard that one before." When Teddy looked at the other ones at the table, he saw Phil laughing and Victoire staring at him.

"Sorry," Phil said, "Olive, this is Teddy, not some admirer." Olive's eyes widened.

"You are Teddy?" She was surprised at first, but made up her mind.

"Well, I'm not gonna like you more just because of that name. Nice friend you are, while you're never being one."

"Thanks, Olive, but can you give me a moment?" Victoire was finally speaking and gave Phil a begging look. Phil winked at her, walked away with Olive lugging along.

"I'm sorry for Olive." Victoire said, smiling.

"Well, a bit unkind, isn't it? As it's not only me not talking to you, but also you not talking to me."

"Yes, I know and we were both busy, I know. I mean: last year I was still some…some kid who had all the time for herself and now I'm like studying every minute of my life! I look like Molly or something!"

"Perhaps you should use your free time for yourself then, instead for boys." Teddy snapped. It was out before he even realized it. Victoire just rolled her eyes.

"I don't do boys, like you don't do girls. I mean: I'm eleven, right? Why is everybody always thinking I'm dating all the time?"

"Well, because of your looks?"

"Like I had a choice." She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Look Teddy, it's just…I'm not totally able to control my Veela-powers, okay? It's just…when I'm nervous I'm automatically using them and I hate it." Teddy smiled and gave her a hug.

"You know Vic, I'm not always able to control my powers, either. Sometimes I'm in class and my hair is suddenly red. Everybody is laughing at me then, but I can't help it." Victoire laughed a bit at that.

"I like your hair like this." She said, pointing at his hair. It was somewhat long, but cerulean.

"You know, when we're at the Burrow, we should tell our cousins some crazy things about Hogwarts. You know, teasing Molly and so." She laughed already at the prospect.

"Do would like to join then, whatever we would do!"

"Do they really hate each other that much?"

"It's very logical when one is very manly and one is very bookish. I think Do inherited some of dad's werewolf genes. She's way to wild than a normal person." Teddy looked away at that. In their family, people often realized Vic, Do and little Louis were children of a werewolf. The fact that he was a werewolf's child too, was something they overlooked.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to offend you! You can be wild too, but I haven't seen that side of you in a long time."

"Don't make me mad, then." It was a joke, but somewhere Teddy realized it was a warning too. In some ways he didn't mind he was wild. It was something he inherited of his father and that was in no way wrong.

"I will see you in the train, I think?"

"Yes, see you soon!"


End file.
